Snake bites and poison apples
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Life, Hope, Truth, Trust, Faith, Pride, Love, Lust, Pain, Hate, Lies, Kill, Laugh, Cry, Live, Die. Its the sequence of life, especially for one man... Complete.
1. Drunken night

**Title:** Snake bites and poison apples

**Author:** Quick-demon

**Disclaimer:** All original characters and original Dialogue go to Naughty Dog and Sony. So I own nothing, just my underwear.

**Rating:** PG-13. Even though it has mentions of intercourse and kissing scenes there is ** absolutely no details of these personal** ** acts ** (because its gross). Swearing will appear and may contain violence.

**Genre: **General, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance (not too mushy... I hope)

**Game:** Jak II. After Ashelin and Kiera met and before the garage scene fight. Goes right up to and a little after Jak's defeat of Erol.

**Summery:** Life, Hope, Truth, Trust, Faith, Pride, Love, Lust, Pain, Hate, Lies, Kill, Laugh, Cry, Live, Die. Its the sequence of life, especially for one man..

**_Author notes: _** **This fic contains no Yoai.** I also just wanted to say this story was inspired by a few stories I've read as well as curiosity and lust for Ashelin and Kiera's cattiness. So if you think your one of those people, uh, I say thanks and I hope you enjoy this story.

**Some mushy-ness. Not much I promise** (because I hate it as much as I hate margarine) but no catty 'fic can do without it **so please bare with me in those parts.**

Enjoy.

* * *

_"I can resist everything except temptation" __Oscar Wilde (1854–1900)_

* * *

The atmosphere was exhilarating and fast as the party raged onwards into the early hours of the morning. Krew was pleased that his Hip Hog Heaven bar was over crowded with paying guests. He even sold drinks at a high price but no one cared. The thumping dance music was their ecstasy and the dark room and small laser lights was their show. Alcohol was consumed excessively and the bar was filled with giggling and gurgling of drunken guests. Outside bouncers were at the front as a waiting queue lined up anxiously wanting to get in.

Jak sat with Sig in one of the booths. He took another swig of his root beer and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"This is good shit!" Jak slurred

Sig looked at him. His dark face raised an eyebrow.

"I never had sooo much to drink in..." he paused to suppress a hiccup, "A long time"

Jak grabbed for his mug again. Sig swiftly took it way. Jak protested and glared at the bigger man.

"Hey! That's mine!" he growled

"I think you have too much to drink there Goldenboy. You're not use to alcohol," Sig said sternly

"What?" Jak growled in his drunken state, "You're not my mother! So screw you!" He rose from the booth and stepped out, "I say when I had too much to drink!"

Sig watched him walk towards the counter to order another drink. Sig turned back to his own mug and shook his head in disappointment. Jak approached the counter found no seats. He pushed a man, who was passed out on the counter, off the stool. He hit the floor hard but Jak didn't care. As he took the cleared the stool Tess approached.

"Hey Jak" she greeted with a smile

"Hey Tess!" Jak gave a grin, "I want some beer"

"Didn't you had a mug a few minutes ago?" she asked concerned

Jak shrugged, "Sig took it away from me... the bastard"

Tess gave a wry smile, "You sure you want another?"

"Yes!" Jak exclaimed

"Alright but don't blame me if you have a hangover worst than your mother-in-law's visitation"

Jak waved her off. She shrugged and pulled out a small hose and a mug and filled it up. Jak took it gratefully and began his drinking again. Tess wrote it down on a small notepad. It was Jak's fourth drink and she wrote down as his latest IOU. Jak will be really pissed when he finds out he has to pay for all of this.

"Hey where's Daxter?" Jak asked

"Hey there buddy!" Daxter rocked up on cue then he slurred, "Hey... you look funny with three heads"

"Dax man? You ok? What did you drink?" Jak frowned seeing the Ottsel's wobbliness

"Some purple stuff' Dax shrugged, "Everything is so cool. It's like I'm floating and everything looks so funny and colourful"

Jak frowned and he met Tess's eyes.

"He had Granda-tonic. Straight apparently" Tess explained feeling embarrassed for Daxter

"Shit. We got to get you home" Jak grabbed the Ottsel

"What? Why? This place is great!" Daxter protested as he was placed on Jak's shoulder, "Krew finally took my advice"

Jak drained his mug and turned to leave, "See ya Tess"

"Bye" she called but it was drowned out by the beating music.

As Jak approached the door he felt someone knock into him and he stumbled and crashed in someone else. That someone else was Ashelin.

"Oh hey Ashelin" he slurred

"Hey Jak" she replied pulling him off her

"Sorry. I think I fell or something," he mumbled close to her ear as he struggled up

"Well watch were you're going next time," she growled

Jak frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Letting off a little steam" Ashelin replied as she sat up on the floor. She saw Jak's expression and snapped, "Can't a woman do that?"

"Well of course" Jak recovered up quickly

Ashelin took a deep gulp of her amazingly unspilt drink.

"You have too much steam?" Jak raised an eyebrow

"Bad day" she replied

After a moment of silence between them Ashelin noticed Jak was studying her. Asheling frowned but then relaxed as Jak was staring at her softly. She felt a little flutter that Jak liked her. She liked this man from the day she'd met him. He was the quiet and silent type. He actually stood up to her father so openly... something she could never do.

Their eyes connected. Jak knew he couldn't have her. She was with Torn and he was with Keira. Kiera was his love not Ashelin. Though he had feelings for Ashelin he knew it was never meant to be.

"I should go. I have to get Daxter home" Jak murmured and stood up from the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed for thinking about Ashelin over Kiera.

"I don't need to go home" came the annoyed reply from his shoulder

Jak ignored Daxter and headed for the exit. Ashelin suddenly rose to her feet, "No wait!"

Dizziness swept over her. The combination of alcohol and the speed of her horizontal decent had took toll on her mind. Ashelin was about to fall back but Jak's quick reflexes caught her before she completed it. Ashelin giggled. She felt giddy when she felt Jak catching her in his strong muscular arms and her mind affected by alcohol.

"Come on. You need to go home too" Jak replied quietly

He guided Ashelin outside and she made it on her own. Cold chili air hit them. They welcomed it as the suffocating atmosphere was traded in for the fresh open air.

"Thanks. I'm fine now" Ashelin pulled away from Jak wanting him to know she can take care of herself

"I'll see you later" Jak turned away

"You going to walk home?" Ashelin asked suddenly feeling alone

Jak shrugged, "I think I'm too drunk to drive"

"I can give you a lift" Ashelin gestured to her cruiser

"Your drunk too" Jak frowned

Ashelin smirked, "Not as much as you. Come on. The Hideout isn't that far away"

Jak looked unsure. Ashelin rolled her eyes and added, "I'll drive slow if you want me too"

Jak smiled and gave in suddenly feeling very tired, "Alright"

Jak changed his route and walked with Ashelin over to the cruiser. She drove at a normal speed. Her driving didn't seem unorthodox since she was under the influence. Maybe Ashelin was right. She was less drunk than him. Jak didn't care anymore. Daxter fell asleep behind the gear shifter. Curled up in an orange ball often muttering about some beautiful chick.

* * *

Erol sat in the crowded bar looking smug with himself. He had his own glass of beer and sat at the booth on the right hand side of the door. He saw Jak in the bar, in his drunken state. Erol looked at him with pity. _Such a stupid man_, Erol thought, _with all that muscle and no brains. What a shame._

Then he saw Ashelin standing over the other side. She was off duty and still in her tight outfit. Erol looked at her then at Jak. A smile came upon his face as an awful idea came to mind. He knew how to get his rival into misery and claim Kiera for himself.

He casually got up from his seat and passively walked over to Jak. Jak was either too drunk or too stupid to notice Erol was right next to him. Erol faked a push and shoved the unbalanced man into Ashelin. He quickly disappeared into the bouncing crowd and watch from afar the 'accident's' aftermath.

He smiled when both of them left together. He left a minute later seeing them drive off in Ashelin's cruiser. _Erol. You've done it again! Now I'll be rid of that Eco Freak and have his girlfriend too!_ Feeling pleased Erol jumped into his Krimzon Guard bike and zoomed off to the stadium.

* * *

Once Ashelin stopped at the Hideout Jak climbed out.

"Thanks" he gave a tired smile

He turned and stumbled a bit. Ashelin rolled her eyes.

"Men" she muttered before jumping out of her side to help Jak in

The Underground door rolled away to reveal an empty room. Ashelin knew Torn was busy on a mission with The Shadow and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Ashelin helped Jak to a bunk.

"Thanks" he muttered

She helped him to sit down but tripped in the process and for the second time that night they were on top of one another. Ashelin felt giddy again and started to giggle. It was so unlike her to be this way. She was tough, strong, independent but distant. That brought her loneliness due to the experiences she had.

Jak turned to look at Ashelin since she was on top of him. He didn't realize she was so close.

"Ashelin..." he trailed

Her face went from giggling to serious.

"Jak" she pressed closer

Jak turned his head away, "I...can't"

She reeled away. Her eyes were wide with surprise then realization, "I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"I thought you feel the same..." Ashelin attempted again but hiding in a mask of innocence

Jak looked at Ashelin, more comfortable that her face was away from his, "I do but..."

"Kiera?" Ashelin said a little too harshly

"Yeah" Jak said hesitantly, "I'm sorry"

"Why do you hang on to her?" Ashelin question came seriously

"What?" Jak blinked at the tone

"Tell me. Why?" Ashelin pressed

"Because... because... I love her" Jak replied

"Yet her heart is with Erol" Ashelin muttered in feigned disappointment but in real disgust

"What?" Jak's eyes when wide

Ashelin looked at Jak with wide eyes, "What? Don't tell me you didn't know?"

Jak's face went into disappointment, "I guess not"

Ashelin went closer. She was so close to her desires. She had to divide and conquer. That was her father's advice in all aspects of life and she took it. Kiera was real jealous when she stepped on to the scene. She didn't blame the mechanic for being jealous of a strong willed, and sexy looking woman like herself. She just had to sever a few connections to get what she wanted all along in this hopeless and dying world.

"Jak she's playing you like a fool" she said softly, "The way she looks at you, the way she acts around you... she's scared. She can't accept you for who you are"

"But she knew me before my... change... I can't blame her" Jak reasoned

"Daxter accepted you. Samos accepted you... why can't she?" Ashelin pointed out, smiling inwardly

Jak stared intently at Ashelin. Ashelin was right. Kiera was afraid of him. She resented Ashelin for Jak and yet liked Erol? Erol liked Kiera? So that's what the Baron meant when he was talking to Erol on the night of his first confrontation with the Baron. _"...If you spend half the time when you flirt with that mechanic girl to finding that child..."_

Ashelin watched as his mind was carefully considering what she had said. She moved closer to his ear, "I love you. I accept you... I'm not afraid"

She moved away to meet Jak's eyes. Ashelin didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted companion ship and love. Torn was too busy with the Underground and in previous years regulations left their relationship dry. Jak... Jak was different. He was free from the military. He was tough and strong but inside he was a gentle and kind person. Different to many men she was with previously.

Jak couldn't believe what Ashelin said._ Was Ashelin telling him the truth or a lie? Was she trying to get onto him? Will she be here in the morning?_

"You do?" he blurted out

"Jak... you deserve much better then what you've got," she whispered really meaning what she was saying, "You don't deserve the life that has made you this way. Ever since I met you I..."

"So you do" he cut her off

They came closer and closer, slowly braking barriers and entering comfort zones, until a kiss was enforced. Jak gave in to his desires and so did Ashelin. Under the influence of alcohol none of them though rationally about the consequences that are to come after their night together.

* * *

"Hello Kiera" came the sweetly sinister voice of Erol

"Erol!" Kiera sprang from her place at her Rift Rider

"Still working on your project?" Erol called from behind the curtain

Kiera poked her head out from the curtain, "Yeah"

"What is it anyway?" Erol asked

"A vehicle" Kiera gave a smile hoping that was enough to satisfy his curiosity

"Race?" Erol asked

"Sort of" Kiera lied

"Will I ever be able to try it out?" Erol asked

Kiera smiled cheekily, "Maybe... if you're good"

Erol smiled briefly. He liked Keira. Nice girl, she has brains, potential and she reminded him so much of his ex-wife. God he missed her. She wasn't the tough military but she was tough enough and independent. Still there was a factor of Jak that remained. Erol wanted Keira all to himself and not to Jak. She still had feelings for him and all he had to do is eliminate those feelings.

He shaped his face into a grave expression. Kiera frowned "What is it?"

"Well I don't know if you want to hear it..." Erol played on her curiosity

"Well I know some of it. I might as well know the rest of it" Kiera pressed

"Ok then" Erol sighed hesitantly, "I saw Jak and Ashelin together"

Kiera's eyes grew wide, "What!?"

"I saw them at the bar tonight. They were..." he faked a disturbing glance, "all over each other"

Kiera's eyes shook as a thin film of water came over them. Erol's face came with sympathy, "They left together"

"Are you sure? They might have been someone else-"Keira started to speak in a rush not wanting to believe the news

Erol placed his hands on her shoulders, which brought her rant to a stop and her attention to him.

"I'm sorry. I saw what I saw Keira" His eyes showed true honesty. He didn't have to lie for this one so convincing her was easier.

She felt betrayed. _How could Jak do this to me? I loved him since we were kids! I thought he knew I love him. I thought he loved me... Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. We have things so less in common now that he's altered with that...thing in him. _

"How... how-how could he?" she chocked

Erol moved closer, "I guess he liked Ashelin more"

"But... but... We loved each other!" Kiera sobbed still in disbelief

"Listen Kiera" Erol pointed her chin up so their eyes could meet, "I'm going to tell it to you straight. Jak died long time ago. What he had for you died to the monster he has become. I unfortunately seen first hand what Dark Eco does to people. It changes them to a point where they are empty and emotionless only to themselves"

Erol made his features and his voice sympathetic. He covered the lie well and had Keira wrapped around his pinky finger.

"I tried to tell you before. I knew this would happen. He simply forgotten his life with you" Erol hung his head

Kiera pulled and turned away. She suppressed some sobs but some did escape from her lips. Tears overflowed from her eyes and were now rolling down her pristine cheeks. She felt a skinny hand on her right shoulder. Then felt the arm pull her towards the owner's body. Giving her a sideways hug.

"I'm sorry Kiera" came the sympathetic voice of Erol, "I didn't want to tell you but I don't want to hide the truth from you. I'll be as bad as Jak if I'd did that..."

"Oh Erol..." she curled to his chest and started to cry. Her heart broken she felt a throbbing ache of emotions and hurt. She felt vulnerable at that point and Erol was there to be the shoulder to cry on. Tears came freely and sobs raked her body. Erol comforted Kiera. Her face was buried in his clothing so he allowed himself the comfort to show disgust.

He really didn't like clingy crying types. But he found out all women at some point or stage were like that. He looked at Kiera in disgust at her behavior. _So she really **did** like Jak!_ _What a crybaby! I should have worn my other suit. This one is dry clean._

"I'm sorry" Kiera muttered in his clothing

_Pathetic!_ He growled in his mind

"Its ok Kiera. Take all the time that you need" Erol replied softly resisting the urge to inject sarcasm

Kiera pulled away and wiped her tears, "Thanks"

"Thanks for what?" Erol frowned truly confused by her words

"Being here for me. Putting up with me" she wiped her nose on the back of her hand

Erol fell back into his charm, "I'm always here for you Kiera"

He moved closer and brushed away a tear, "When ever you need me"

She saw the compassion his eyes. He was truly here for her. She knew he had feelings for him and his loyalty to her was great compared to Jak. She suddenly felt her cheeks go red and her ears burn. Erol smiled as he read he expression as a blush.

"Thanks... I need some time alone now," she said quietly

Erol gave her a hug. It felt emotionless and cold but Kiera accepted it just the same. Erol pulled away a few seconds later.

"Oh of course. Good night. Don't be up too late" Erol turned and left the garage

Keira felt her heart flutter. _How could I be so blind?! Erol was the one here for me all along. He was here, interested in me and I ignored it for my feelings for Jak! I never want to see Jak ever again! That two timing jackass!_

"Good night" she called before returning to her 'secret project'

Erol smiled to himself. Now that was set all he had to do was move in for the kill.

* * *

Oh no! How cruel of Erol using Kiera like this! Will Kiera ever find out the truth? Will Jak and Ashelin ever recover from the consequences that are to follow and will Daxter ever stop drinking and dreaming of women? Ok I know that was irrelevant but Daxter has some serious issues there. Quick click to Chapter 2 to find out!

Review! Please? Pretty please? I want to know if this good to keep going with.


	2. The day after

Author's Notes: Wow! Thanks for reviews! I'm flattered. You've inspired me to keep going so here's this chapter! Have fun!

* * *

_"Temptation is the woman's weapon and the man's excuse" H.L. (Henry Lewis) Mencken (18801956)_

* * *

Her mind was in a dreamy haze. She felt warm and pleasant. She noticed everything was dark but dismissed it. Wanting to return back to sleep she tried to roll over. She stopped when she felt something else against her bare skin on her back. Feeling the form shift behind her and a warm breath released on her neck her mind suddenly was broken from the peaceful dream and hit hard with realization.

Her eyes snapped open and quickly pulled away. Seeing her pistol on the floor she pulled it out and pointed it at the figure in front of her. Her head throbbed but she'd ignored it. Realized she was still naked she pulled the sheets from the bed and covered her front. The man stirred as she pulled the sheets off and he flipped over. In the dim light she couldn't make out much. _Wait... dim light?_

She looked around and she saw she was in the Hideout. _Torn?_ Simply connecting the two and two together. Was the man in front of her Torn? Why can't she remember?

Seeing the man not stirring further she decided to find out whom this was and find out NOW!

"Get up!" she yelled

The man didn't move.

"I said: GET UP NOW!" she screamed

The man stirred and groaned but seemed not to have wakened yet. She suppressed building anger and pointed the gun to the bunker above. She fired a shot. Its piercing bang left a hole in the mattress and light feathery stuffing started to fall onto the man.

The man jolted awake by the noise. He was in confusion and was groaning.

"Oh shit! Mar!" He cursed

"Don't move" Ashelin's voice became low and deadly

The man immediately complied and stiffened at the tone.

"Turn around slowly" she commanded next

The man slowly turned. As his features were revealed as his body passed into the stream of light. She recognized his features. She suddenly knew who he was. When she saw his face it was just confirmed.

"Jak"

"Ashelin?" he blinked at the light penetrated in his eyes

He put a hand to his forehead as pain banged in his head. He moved his eyes out from the light and closed them.

"Next time don't shoot," he murmured

"How did you get here?" she demanded

Jak refocused back on her and frowned, "What? Hey why are you naked?"

She covered herself more protectively. "Shut up" she snapped

"Alright don't shoot. Where are we?" Jak murmured

"In the Hideout" she answered as she pulled down her gun

"Ok... why are _ you_ doing here?"

"I... I don't know. I can't remember" she put her hand to her head

"Telling from the large throbbing pain in my head I say I was drunk" Jak groaned

"I think I was too..." Ashelin agreed

Jak's head turned to surprise as the idea came to mind, "Do you think we'd... you know...?"

"No of course not! I mean that is just silly" Ashelin dismissed it as she got the same idea

"So why we were in bed together naked?" Jak asked the obvious

"I-I... why are you asking me?" she snapped, "I have a memory blank like you!"

"Arrrgghh!" He groaned as throbbing became intense in his head, "Don't yell please!"

"Sorry" she replied more quietly

"So what now?" Jak asked

"Well I assumed we slept together..." Ashelin trailed

Jak chocked.

"What? What's wrong?" Ashelin frowned

"Nothing, nothing is wrong" Jak said quickly.

The horrible mistake of last night came to haunt him. He can't remember what actually took place but he had a fair idea since they were both 'nudie rudies' in the Underground Hideout. _How could I betray Keira like this? How could I give up to Ashelin like that? How am I going to fix this?_

"What are we going to do?" Jak asked worryingly

"Right. First things first! Turn around" Ashelin demanded

"What?" Jak frowned in confusion

"Turn around so I can change!" Ashelin growled loudly

"Ow!" Jak's hand flew to his head again, "Ok, ok!"

He turned over and heard Ashelin shifting through clothing on the floor. Jak sighed and indulged in the five minutes of silence.

"I'm done" she announced, "You can turn around now"

Jak turned to see Asheling fully clothed in her military fatigues. She slipped her gun into her holster. Jak groaned and pulled his underwear, white pants and blue tunic on.

"What now?" Jak asked

Ashelin sighed, "I don't know. We can't forget... but we can't talk about last night either"

"Look I'm sorry" Jak sighed

"It's not your fault. We were drunk... just forget it ok? I've got a job to do and I don't need this weighing me down!"

She turned and left. Jak got up and followed her out. Cold morning air hit them with force but they continued their path.

"Wait! Ashelin!" he called as she approached her cruiser. She didn't stop but he kept on going, "Is that it? That's all? No goodbye no nothing?"

Ashelin noticed Daxter was still sleeping in her Krimzon Guard Cruiser. She picked the animal up and threw him over at Jak. Daxter landed on the ground groaning and cursing, as a hangover was evident in his mind. She started her cruiser.

Ashelin turned to Jak, "No Jak. No goodbye. This shouldn't have happened in the first place. I'm sorry it has to end this way but..." She turned away and sighed before turning back to Jak, "I never... I never felt that way before"

"You remember?" Jak raised his green eyebrows

"A little" she replied before sitting in the driver's seat, "I'm sorry"

Before Jak could reply Ashelin disappeared into the distance. Jak sighed and looked down to see Daxter.

"What the hell was that?" Daxter growled, "Why was Ashelin here?"

Jak didn't reply. Instead he picked up the Ottsel and went inside the Hideout to sleep off his large hangover. Daxter suspected something since his friend was silent but his head was hurting too much to think what it is

* * *

Later that day...

Daxter woke up later to find Jak pulling on his gear. He frowned as his eyes focused. He realized he was in the Hideout. He remembered the party last night and Ashelin from this morning. He groaned as a faint throbbing came to his brain.

"Where you going?" Daxter asked

"To race. Class two races are on today" Jak's voice was quite but rough

"Without me?" Daxter's growled feeling a little hurt

Jak winced, "No. You always come Dax"

"Hey didn't you have a hangover too?" Daxter frowned remembering Jak drinking

"I did" Jak replied and tossed a small cardboard packet over at Daxter

Daxter caught it and read the box label, "Morning After?" 

"For hangovers" Jak explained briefly 

"Since when they make tablet for hangovers?" Daxter asked a bit skeptically

"Since people got drunk? I don't know" Jak shrugged, "Just take some. I don't think you can handle the track if your head feels like a band of beating drums"

"Right" Daxter hopped off the bed to go to the tap on the wall

Daxter took the medicine and approached Jak with the packet. Jak took it from him and packed it. Daxter fell into his quick curious pose.

"So what happened last night?" Daxter asked casually

"What?" Jak frowned at him

"Oh come one Jak don't play dumb" Daxter whined, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing" Jak turned away to busy himself with packing

"Does that nothing have to do with a hot looking military girl?" Daxter wiggled his eyebrows

Jak didn't reply.

"You did it didn't you?' Daxter's smile grew wide

Jak sighed as he finished packing and pulled his pack on.

"Yes I knew it! You got laid!" Daxter shouted

"SHHHH!" Jak covered Daxter's mouth "Shut up!"

Daxter's smile just grew wider. Jak growled. Daxter had to know the gravity of the situation.

"I knew it! You can't hide things from me. So... uh still got it?" Daxter asked wiggling his eyebrows

Jak glared, "Daxter this isn't funny"

"Who's laughing?" Daxter smiled

"Well you find it amusing" Jak growled

"I do" Daxter chirped

"Well it's not!"

"Why not? It's about time you got it going on!"

"Look its nothing like that" Jak turned away

"Then what?"

"Don't worry" Jak replied as he placed his Morph Gun in his holster

"I'm too far in not to worry" Daxter reasoned, "Just tell me"

Jak sighed as he attach his prototype Jet-Board on the back of his pack. He turned to the awaiting Ottsel.

"Me and Ashelin were drunk... and we...uh, did it" Jak shrugged

"That's a problem?" Daxter raised the question

"It is when I love Keira" Jak snapped sick of Daxter's laid back approach, "Yes that is a problem"

"Ah..." Daxter finally understood

"Excuse me?" a new voice entered the conversation

Both of them looked in the direction of the voice and saw Torn. Torn was frowning and had his arms folded across his chest. _Did he hear what I said? _Jak thought.

"Torn?" Jak blurted

"Jak" Torn replied his voice was cold

_He did._ Jak needed to take leave before this went somewhere that it shouldn't.

Jak immediately fell into his tough act, "Lets go Daxter"

Jak grabbed the Ottsel and headed towards the door. Torn was in front of it and he didn't move out of the way so Jak could pass. Jak stopped and both men locked eyes on each other.

"Problem?" Jak asked challenging the man

Torn glared at Jak before stepping aside. Jak passed never braking eye contact until he was out the door. Soon as the door closed Torn punched it. His knuckles connected with the metal. The skin broke and blood came after. Torn gritted his teeth as the pain stung. Anger rose and he pulled his hand away. He just caught the last part of the conversation. About him and Ashelin together and him liking Keira.

"Bastard!" Torn growled

_How could Jak do this? He knew I liked Ashelin. **He** knew!_ Torn couldn't believe what he had heard when he entered from his last mission. What's worse, he still liked Keira. Which meant he was just using Ashelin. Two timing her or cheating her. _He is going to pay!_

Torn pulled a small medical kit from the shelving and started to bandage his hand. Blood blotched the pure white fabric.

"You maybe a 'great asset' but your going to get it!" Torn hissed as anger and pain burned

He'll need to talk to Ashelin about this. He needed to be sure what happened last night. He needed her to see that Jak used her

* * *

Erol entered the Garage. She found Keira not there. He frowned, knowing she was always here at this time. This was the perfect time to plant a few bugs in the garage. Well spying on Keira wasn't the nicest of things...actually he never was nice. He needed to know when Jak would visit. He needed to keep taps on Keira's interaction. Since Jak needs to get into the Class One Race he will need Keira. He'll be watching and waiting to make his move against Jak.

He suddenly heard footsteps. He finished his last bug camera and headed out as if nothing happened. Then he saw the man he had to destroy, walking right in.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Eco freak?" Erol sneered

"Where's Keira?" Jak asked leaning away from Erol as he came too close to his face, "Don't worry I'm keeping an eye on her"

Erol smiled, he may not know where Keira was but he wasn't going to miss the chance to get on Jak's nerves.

Erol walked around Jak, "Your the talk of the town Jak! You give the people hope..." he leaned closer at that point to emphasize his point, "How pathetic! I would have enjoyed killing you in prison"

He pulled away circled around Jak again "But now it'll be more fun to take you on the track in front of the entire city" he stepped away and emphasized his words with body language, "I can hear the roar of the crowd now as they see their hope die..."

Keira suddenly entered with Samos. Both men turned in her direction upon arrival.

She was very pleased that her father was back, "It's good to have you back daddy"

"Yes, it's nice to be free again" Samos agreed

Both unaware the conversation that was between Jak and Erol. Erol moved close to Jak's ear as he watched Keira.

"You know Keira LOVES a WINNER. Someday she'll be my mechanic," he murmured sinisterly

Jak grew defensive. Erol was a sneaky slimy bastard. Jak would die before he allowed Erol near her.

"Stay away from her!" Jak threatened

"Mmmm, ha, ha, ha!" Erol laughed at his attempt of a threat and left the garage

Keira stopped near Jak and she sighed dreamily, "Erol is the best racer I've ever seen"

"He's not what you think" Jak told her unfolding his arms with concern

Anger grew with her heart. _How dare he come around and tell me what to do! He went with Ashelin for goodness sake! How does he know what was good for me? He hardly knows me!_

"And you the judge of character?" she retorted harshly

Jak was taken back by her retort.

"HA! Look at you! People say you get angry and..." she looked away before replying it to his face, "change!" Another thought came to mind in that split second. She put her hands on her hips and continued the attack, "Besides the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew!"

_Or sleeping with Ashelin!_ She added inside her head. She didn't want to say anything especially in front of her father. Jak reeled in defence but came back on the attack. Hurt and anger were behind his blue eyes.

"I need Krew's connections to help fight the Baron. Without my...you know what? Do it you way and I'll do it mine" Jak walked out, "Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down!"

"Jak... buddy... Where are you going there pal? Jak? JAK?!" Daxter shouted after him

Jak didn't stop. He was too angry to do so. He didn't want to hurt Keira in anyway more than he secretly had. He felt hurt inside that Keira so viciously attacked him. _Was she that fearful and non accepting that she really felt that way?_

"Attention all drivers. The Class Two Race is about to begin soon"

"Now what are we going to do?" Daxter wailed

"You're going to have to drive for the team, Daxter" Keira said, "We need this win to qualify for the final championship"

"Hmm....how hard can it be?" Daxter thought out loud "Just hold on tight and point the thingy where I want it to go, right? Then there's the other thingy that makes it go fast. Fast is good. I'm ready to race!"

* * *

That night...

The cool autumn breeze whistled outside. Keira was inside, again in her garage, completing her Rift Rider. She had been thinking about today and what she said to Jak. _Maybe I was a little too hard on him... nah. The jerk deserved it! After what he'd done behind my back!_

"Keira?" a voice called

Keira place her spanner down and wiped her hands. He poked her head out to find Erol in front of her.

"Oh Erol..." Keira forced a smile. She felt she needed to be alone

"I want to show you something," he said

"What now?" she exclaimed, "I have so much work to do an-"

She saw his expression and stopped her self.

"I'm sorry. Its just... a long day" she sighed then gave a tired smile, "I'll love to come"

Erol smiled, "Great. This way!"

Keira locked up her Garage. Erol was feeling quite pleased with himself. From his bug spy cameras he saw Jak and Keira fight. He was after that all along. Tonight he was going to seal it. He knew women but women didn't know him. He wasn't a ladies man but he was a lady charmer. If he'd succeeded tonight then he'll have something get at Jak, forever. Even if Jak and Keira ever did get together then he'll have the knowledge about her time with him.

"Where we going?" Keira asked braking his thoughts

"It's a surprise" Erol smiled

Erol seated her on his Krimzon Guard Zoomerbike. He sat behind herm feeling her slender body against his. She reached for the bars and so did he. Their hands made room for each other's so two hands could fit on the same handle. He revved up the bike before powering off into the city.

Erol drove all the way to South town. He raised the hovering height of his vehicle and ended up on top of one the towers in the Port. It's spotlights wonder about as the slow driven vehicles hovered below. Erol and Keira sat on top of the tower.

She sat next to Erol with her knees drawn up to keep most of the heat from the cool air. Erol sat beside her causally. His pose fixated itself to relax. He took on his charming self, a side that is only seen to those he dated or loved. He took his mask off his head and smoothed out his red fire hair. Keira saw his brown eyes and his fly grin and she suddenly felt weird.

"So what's the surprise?" Keira asked looking out over the night water seeing the dull gray city diverting her attention away

"That" he pointed up towards the sky

She followed his direction and saw the large white moon. She glanced at it then back at Erol and frowned in confusion.

"The moon?" she said a little disappointed

Erol smiled, "Not just the moon. The whole sky"

Keira looked up again and saw all the stars that accompanied the large moon and the smaller green moon.

"Sometime people forget what's up there" he sighed sadly, "Everyone is groaning about their lives here in the city. They're either too busy or caught up in their own affairs to just to take time out and look up to the sky"

Keira blinked. She never heard Erol like this before. Erol gave her a tight smile. Everything depends on this night. He needed to get even with Jak. Time for phase II.

"I guess I seen too many things in my time" he shrugged her suspicions off

"Is that why you brought me out here? To get me away from work?" she asked

Erol pointed out, "You work 24/7. With all the things that has been going on lately with... Jak..."

Keira looked down her tone saddened, "Yeah"

"You know I use to take my ex-wife up here" he said quietly, "She use to love the moon. I actually didn't see the reason why she would take so much interest in it, until one day she told me that_ 'even when darkness comes and you loose hope there will always be light'_" Erol looked at Keira from time to time knowing she was taking in every drop, "Then she showed me the moon. She explained that darkness comes every night. And every night the moon never shied away from this planet. It always shone brightly as a full moon. She says that the moon is like hope. Hope never shies away and its only lost to those who choose to ignore or refuse it. That's what this city does. Ignore hope"

Well he was telling half the truth. He did take his ex-wife up here but she never was a philosopher on things. He actually got it from an old movie. Erol always used the ex-wife story to reel the women in. Never apologizing that he used memories of his ex-wife to get to other women. He never felt regret and he wouldn't feel it now. He was so close achieving his goal.

"Your wife must have been great or something" she commented

"She was" Erol's face went hard

"So what is the hope for this city?" Keira asked

"What?" Erol was caught off guard

"According to your wife's philosophy what hope are we ignoring?" Keira reproached her question

Erol moved close to her, regaining himself. She didn't flinch away, "Love. We all hope to love. Just to find it truly and share it with others. I know how much Jak has hurt you..." Keira looked down again as he spoke the words, "He was careless. He's a monster now and that's all he knows"

Erol paused so Keira could take in his information and to add to the end effect, "But I care about you"

Keira felt vulnerable at that moment. She didn't want to be alone. Jak was her world and nothing else. He was the one for her but she found out that was never met to be. Now fate has brought her here, with this man, who is willing to love her and care for her in the way she'd always dreamed of. Deep burn flickered in her heart.

Keira looked up and turned her head towards Erol. Erol's eyes were soft... gentle... caring (A/N: I think I'm going to be sick). She felt that he did really care. Feelings she suppressed for a long time came up at that moment. There was always a reason why she always liked Erol. He did fill in for Jak during those two missing years but now Erol proved to be the better and caring man.

Erol smiled, as he knew he had to do one more thing before the seal was completed.

"I love you," he whispered so softly in her ear

After moment of silence both went into a kiss then made love right there and then. Giving in to what they both wanted and longed for. Before engaging Erol could only think of one thing.

Victory.

* * *

Sorry I was loosing it there! I was going mushy! NOOOOOO!!!! Oh well it passed... quickly. So Erol did what he wanted... which was to get Keira with him. Eww and gross but you know that love is blind, right?

Mohahaha! Chapter three has confrontation and a catfight! Quick go there!

Any who please review! How is this affecting you?


	3. Confrontations and catfights

**Author's Notes:** OK. I got really mixed feelings here! Wow, people are really unsure about this. I know Erol and Keira is a little weird and you're probably thinking how could Keira fall for such a guy? Well Erol is a really deceiving guy! And Keira is a little silly (in the game) to like him. Put two and two together.

Anyway this chapter is MUCH better and I wont be going down that road again! No more mush! More action and more deceit! Enjoy!

* * *

_Be kind - Remember every one you meet is fighting a battle - everybody's lonesome. Marion Parker_

* * *

The city was bustling in the peak hour of the late morning. The sunlight danced between the thick clouds of smog. Jak approached the small door in the Port. It opened as it sensed his approach and he walked in to find a crate in the middle of the floor. Smiling he opened it and pulled out the modification.

"Alright! Our very own Peace Maker!" Daxter cheered

Jak connected the head onto his Morph Gun and it shifted itself to rearrange itself into another gun. Jak and Daxter were grinning all over.

"Lets go and shoot some Metal Heads" Daxter cried, "I want to try this baby out!"

"We got to go and see Krew first" Jak mentioned, "He called us in this morning"

Daxter's face fell, "Alright but after we go and try it out!"

"You can count on that" Jak smiled as he put his gun away and left the training room.

He hopped onto a nearby Zoomerbike and made his way over to Krew's bar. It's been only two nights ago when he was last here, drinking. He entered and sat down at the bar. Tess smiled as he entered. Daxter jumped down onto the counter.

"So how was the hangover yesterday?" Tess smirked as she wiped down the benches

"Awful" Jak groaned

Tess passed him a slip, "Here's the bill for your fun"

"100 bucks! You gotta me shitting me!" Jak exclaimed

Tess allowed herself a smug grin, "Well you wanted all those drinks and Krew charges a lot"

"Granda-tonic? I never ordered that?" Jak growled

"Daxter ordered that one" Tess glanced over to Daxter

Jak looked over to Daxter giving him an icy glare.

"What? Hey! You drank four beers!" Daxter shot back

"Well you're paying for half!" Jak wasn't going to let him off the hook

"What! Oh alright, fine!" Daxter pouted in a bad mood

Jak shoved the paper in his pocket, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"From drinking?" Tess let out a snort; "Sig couldn't even stop you so I don't know how I could"

"That bad huh?" raised his eyebrows

She smiled she noticed Daxter laid in front of her in a lazy daze. She started to stroke his soft fur.

"That bad" she confirmed

After a moments silence a figure descended on top of the counter.

"Hey! Back to work toots" Krew commanded

Daxter rose to her defence and Tess's eyes went wide with horror, "She's working beach ball!" the turned back to Tess, "Quit ya yappin'!"

Krew leaned closer, "Watch it! Or yet you'll be another trophy hung on these walls"

Daxter was stunned by his threat and fainted onto the counter. Tess fanned him with her hand. Krew turned away.

"Jak I want you to throw the Championship Race. Just let Erol win..."

"You bet against us?" Jak asked in surprise

Krew turned back around trying to hush the betrayal in Jak's voice, "Jak... Jak... it's just business. You've become a symbol to those Townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What a better time to make money? Whaddaya say, my boy?

Jak turned away and smirked, "I say you are going to loose a lot of money. Because I'm going to race and I tend to win"

Krew shook with anger and launched into the air, "Aggrrrhhh! You little..." he stopped himself.

He descended down making his threat.

"You're becoming more trouble than you're worth! I wouldn't get too comfy if I was you" he paused to suck in a breath between his teeth, "Everyone is expendable"

Daxter, who recovered, was sitting up, fell back down in a second faint.

"In a hurry to die boy?" a voice growled

Jak turned. Krew moved out of the way to reveal Erol. He stepped closer to be in Jak's face.

"We don't have to wait for the big race. We can do this right now! One on one, through the city, using accelerator rings, from start to finish. Miss even one ring and its over!"

Erol turned away. To add to the challenge and insult of Jak he added, "Keira already thinks you're a loser" he turned back, "And I can prove it now for one and for all!"

Jak felt enraged and whacked Erol's fist away.

"You're on!"

Erol smirked and turned away to leave. Jak followed. Daxter ran and jumped to join Jak on his shoulder. When Jak stepped outside Erol was waiting with his vehicle. Another Zoomer was next to him. Jak hopped on and the race began. Jak didn't care what he had done two nights ago. Right now he wanted to show Erol he wouldn't back down easy and maybe show Keira that he wasn't what she thought he was.

* * *

Ashelin slammed on the brake as the cruiser entered the ally. She hopped out and walked towards the Hideout door. Her pose was tense and annoyed. The door rolled back, she descended down the stairs, the second door opened and she passed the bunks to find Torn.

Torn was looking through some plans. His head rose to find Ashelin.

"This better be good" she snapped, "I have to meet my father in an hour so I have no time for playing"

Torn's eyes narrowed, "My aren't we in a mood. Since when do I play? Well since you're in a hurry, I'll get to the point"

Ashelin folded her arms, "I'm listening"

"What the hell were you and Jak doing two nights ago?" Torn growled

"Nothing that concerns you" Ashelin unfolded her arms and lashed out defensively, "Is that why you drag me down here? To talk to me about _Jak_?"

"About **you** and Jak right here in this Hideout" Torn snapped, "I can't believe you kept this from me and you both did it right here"

"How the hell do you know that?" Ashelin snapped back

"Security cameras Ashelin and overhearing"

"You were _spying_!" Ashelin's face went red with anger

"No I wasn't spying. I just saw you two appear momentary. I never saw the 'act'. I over heard Jak talking about it. He's two timing you Ashelin"

"Why should I believe you?" she snapped

"Because you had you're fair share of hurt" Torn replied more quietly

"Your concern is touching but I don't need it. I can take care of myself" Ashelin's tone was firm instead of angry

"Damn it! I thought we had something here Ashelin!" Torn banged his fist on the table trying to get his point noted, "I even risk this Underground operation just to protect you from your own father!"

"I don't need your protecting!" she snapped then her tone went down to a cold level, "I thought we had something too but we chose long ago not to have this relationship. You know that. You were just deceiving yourself into thinking we had something left"

Ashelin hated this but she needed to distance herself far from Torn as possible. She still had feelings for him but their jobs and their lives prevented a proper relationship and it would be suspicious now of they were seen together. They couldn't be together in the military and they couldn't be together now.

Torn glared at Ashelin, "So you go behind my back?"

"What? I went behind no ones back! If you have nothing to add to your useless argument then I am going," Ashelin snapped

"Your a bitch Ashelin. A cold hearted bitch. You're just like your father" Torn attacked

Ashelin reeled back in hurt and anger and she shouted, "I am no way like my father! How dare you! Maybe you should just get over us! We're over and through a long time ago. Get your priorities straight before you go accusing people of sleeping with each other!"

With that she stormed out and left. Leaving Torn to sigh in despair and disappointment.

* * *

"Aggrah! Don't get too cocky outlaw! Next time, we race for keeps! And your head will be my trophy!" Erol growled then put down his mask and flew away

"Ahhh blow it out the other ear. You were bottle fed weren't you?" Daxter called after him

Jak and Daxter won the race. It was great and victorious win. No matter what Erol does Jak always came out on top and Jak knew one day Erol will get what is coming to him. Jak turned his attention to the Stadium. He thought to talk to Keira and maybe they should clear their differences. This sleeping with Ashelin was eating at his guilt.

He turned the vehicle towards the Stadium. He flew over to the vehicle stoppers and jumped off his Zoomerbike. He passed between the posts and entered the Garage.

"Jak..." Daxter said warningly

Jak approached the opened Garage and walked in ignoring Daxter.

"Keira?" he called to the shadow behind the curtain

The shadow stopped working and turned their attention towards the curtain.

"Go away" the voice of Keira growled

"We need to talk"

"I think we've done enough talking" she retorted

Jak grew fed up with her attitude, "Why do you hate me so much?"

The shadow grew bigger and then a pure white face popped from between the curtains. Her eyes were ablaze with anger and her thin eyebrows were narrowed to a frown. She raised her face shield and glared at Jak. Daxter thought it would be a good idea to watch from afar. He hopped off and perched himself on the table nearby.

"You broke my heart Jak. You carelessly did what you wanted with it and I'm left picking up the pieces" she shouted angrily, "I thought you loved me"

"I do!" Jak replied, "I do love you Keira"

She snorted then spat, "If you call having sex with Ashelin is loving me then the Dark Eco really messed with your head"

Jak's eyes went wide. _She knows about Ashelin and me?_

Keira pressed her lips together after seeing Jak's expression, "That's right I know" her tone went angry again; "You thought you could hide it from me, didn't you?"

Jak's eyes went wide with innocence and protested, "It was nothing like that"

She growled, "Don't lie to me!"

He returned her angry tone, "I'm not! Damn it Keira! I was drunk ok? Drunk!"

"Oh that clears things up" she snorted sarcastically, "That makes it a whole lot better"

Jak growled sick of this thing being one sided, "Hey I'm not the only one who cheated! What about you and Erol?"

She snapped her head towards him, "At least he didn't break my heart"

"Oh and I did?" Jak retorted, "Have you ever thought how _you _hurt me? I hate Erol and Erol hates me and you went with him? He's a deceiving dick!"

"And you're not?" she retorted back, "You went with Ashelin. I hate Ashelin and she hates me"

"No you're jealous of her" Jak corrected

"Jealous of who?" another voice came from behind Jak

Both directed their attention towards the entrance. They both saw Ashelin approach them both and purposely slid he slender arm around Jak's shoulders. Keira immediately tensed at the pose and knew that Ashelin was claiming Jak for her own.

"Ashelin?" Jak blinked in surprise

"I looked everywhere for you" she replied then turned to Keira, "This is the last place I thought to check"

Keira folded her arms and glared at the both of them. Jak looked at her with innocence but it was too late. Keira saw what wasn't really there. He felt uncomfortable so he tried to shrug Ashelin off but she held on tighter.

"Come on, Jak honey. Leave the poor girl alone. She just can't handle a little competition" Ashelin's voice went soft and a little seductive. Jak involuntary shivered. He didn't like this...Ashelin didn't speak to him yesterday and now she rocks up and speaks as if they had a full-blown relationship?

Keira's anger grew and if looks could kill Ashelin would be chopped into a million pieces.

"What are you angry about Keira?" Ashelin shot back in a teasing voice; "You're with Erol now. I heard what happened last night on the grapevine"

Keira's eyes went wide.

"Then again that is typical for a slut to go with a jackass. I mean you're such a pretty girl but when it comes to rooting you can't always tell one ass from another" Ashelin smiled at her insult

Keira boiled in anger, "Oppose to a dog like you hitting on men all over the city?"

"At least I can get some" Ashelin retorted

"Yeah for money" Keira added

"Don't start me bitch! I can take take you down"

"Aren't we gun-ho? What's wrong? Afraid that a lowly mechanic is going to take your prized man?" Keira teased

"Enough talking. If you think you're so good I can take you down right here right now! You think you're the better woman?" Ashelin challenged

"Just watch me pop your large military ego" Keira smirked

"Uh... girls this isn't necessary" Jak tried to butt in

"Jak?" Jak turned to his little friend Daxter, "Don't interrupt. Once women get started there's no stopping them"

Jak nodded. Taking Daxter's advice.

Ashelin threw he jacket off. Keira unclipped the face shield. Jak stepped back in fear. He dealt with Krimzon Guards, Metal Heads and defied the odds but this was way out of his league. Daxter laid back as Jak joined him .

"They're fighting over me" Jak blinked

"Yeah lucky you" Daxter sighed

"I don't think it is"

"Oh will you relax? Just enjoy the show. It will work out by itself" Daxter said coolly

Jak nodded. Ashelin and Keira dived at each other and started to punch and kick. Soon the fight became dirty. Keira punched Ashelin cross the cheek. Feeling the burn Ashelin rebelled in anger and grabbed Keira's hair. She yanked it hard and Keira let out a aggravated cry. Keira sent her hand flying towards Ashelin's face. Her finger's curved and her blunt nails broke the soft pristine skin.

Ashelin screamed an insult and kneed Keira in the gut. Keira tried to move back but Ashelin was still holding on to her hair. Recovering quickly Keira raised her head and head butted her opponet. Ashelin let go and stumbled back in a daze. The attack wasn't as strong as she thought. Keira took the chance to jump Ashelin.

Both fell to the floor. Ashelin on the bottom and Keira on the top. Ashelin's head hit the lino floor hard. Sparks flew behind her eyes. Keira began slapping her face. Ashelin's instincts popped in as her mind was dizzy from the fall. She slapped and punched back desperately to get back at her attacker.

Keira let out a smirk as she grabbed Ashelin's red dreads and pulled it with all her might. Getting back at Ashelin for her own hair pulling. Ashelin's head jerked but resisted the pull. As Keira's other hand struggled against Ashelin, she managed to grab the hand and land a hard bite into it.

Keira screamed and ceased her attack. Ashelin rose to a sitting position and landed a large slap on the mechanic's cheek. Red flourished where the attack took place. Keira threw a punch but Ashelin blocked it and counted with her own.

"How long does this take?" Jak asked

"A long time" Daxted replied

After 20 minutes both women laid tiered on the ground with no winner of the fight. Jak had enough. He was clearly not happy about all of this. Ashelin saw his escape and quickly sprang up to force Jak next to her.

"Why do even like her?" Keira asked Jak when Jak was forced to turn away from the exit towards Keira

Jak was going to protest on the whole situation and how it got out of hand but Ashelin interrupted him.

"Why do you take it out on poor Jak when you, yourself two timed Jak" Ashelin continued, she gently stroked Jak's pale face

"What?" Jak's eyes went wide with hurt and shock at Keira

Keira, in that moment, couldn't look at Jak. So she turned away in shame.

"That's why I wanted to find you before you came here. Keira and Erol had a little date last night and things got a more further than kissing" Ashelin told Jak feigning in innocence

She knew full well what her story would bring. After meeting Torn she finalized her decision. She wasn't going to be lonely anymore.

"Keira?" Jak asked for confirmation. He had to know. To know it's true that she really made out with him

Keira looked at Jak. Her eyes were with sadness, shame and pleading. His eyes showed hurt, betrayal and sadness. He frowned as his blue eyes suddenly showed anger.

"How dare you accuse me of two timing when you did it yourself! You're a hypocrite! I thought better of you but this is low. I think Erol is rubbing off on you in more ways then physical" Jak attacked

"Two timing? You did it first!" Keira regained her anger, "I made out with Erol because you went with Ashelin"

"Oh that completely put you in the right!" Jak shouted sarcastically

"No Jak. You betrayed me first! You know what? Just leave. Forget you're stupid squabble with the Baron, because you're officially off the team!"

"What!" Jak's eyes went wide with surprise, "You can't do that!"

"Watch me!" Keira shouted, "Go join another team if you want to get to the palace"

Jak's brows narrowed, "Fine! If you want it to be this way..."

Her tone became quiet, "I don't Jak. You chose it"

Jak had enough. He turned and left the Garage. So much for talking to Keira. Now he knew that Keira was guilty of betrayal as much as he was. Daxter joined him at the shoulder as Ashelin caught up with his fast stride. He didn't stop for her.

"Jak hold up" he commanding tone came

"Screw you" Jak growled

"Just stop!" Ashelin barked

Jak made a frustrated growl before turning to Ashelin, "What?"

Her eyes were soft, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I did try to find you..."

"What with us?" Jak asked suddenly, "Yesterday you wanted nothing to do with this and now you came up here and make out we have something?"

"Don't we?"

"Don't play dumb Ashelin"

"Look. I had second thoughts ok?"

"Without telling me?"

"Look. Keira was betraying you anyway! She likes Erol not you! She's just possessive of you and doesn't want to let go. Their relationship existed way before you came back," Ashelin pointed out

"But Erol is just using her..."

"Then that's her own stupidity"

"I can't just let her-"

"Sometimes it's better for someone to find out themselves. She's never going to listen to you or to anyone else"

"Yeah since you enforced that" Jak retorted

"Look Jak. It was bound to happen. Forget about her" her tone went down and she grabbed his arm, "We need to talk"

Jak pulled his arm away, "I don't feel like talking"

Ashelin let him go and watched him to a parked Zoomer down the stairs. Ashelin shook her head and moved off to her own cruiser.

* * *

Erol relaxed in utter glee. His feet upon the steering wheel and holding a bucket of popcorn he watched the whole show. He saw the large fight in his bug cameras. He even saw Ashelin and Keira bitch fight. This was perfect! But this wasn't over yet. Oh no... he had other plans to further Jak's emotional pain. It wasn't enough that Keira is his. He wanted more of Jak's emotional suffering. He wanted him completely alone and destroyed with no hope of living. Then and only then Jak's head would truly be his trophy.

Seeing the fight over he tossed the empty cardboard box of popcorn over the side, took his feet off the wheel and switched off his monitor. He revved up his own Cruiser and moved out of his parked position to join the airspace.

* * *

To be continued....

Yeee-haaw! Fight, fight, fight! This isn't looking good. Keira and Jak are fighting and Ashelin just added fuel to the fire. What's going to happen now? And what is Erol planning? This just gives me the Goosebumps! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

Please review! I would like to know your thoughts on this new situation.


	4. Braking

Author Notes: Wow thanks for reviews! I'm glad you like the catfight in the previous chapter. I hope this chapter will go better. I'm going off the romance and more into feelings and action so be scared... very scared.

Now behold what Erol has in store for Jak! I know this will seem a little odd but think that Jak is in a depression (with his darkside and all) and what has already happened he isn't feeling too good about himself. Just keep that in mind.

On with the story!

* * *

_"Assumptions are the termites of relationships" Henry Winkler US television actor (1945 - )_

* * *

That night...

Tess locked up the Bar as Krew requested. She shoved the keys in her hand bag and started her way home. It was a clear and empty night. The moon hid behind dark clouds, barely anyone one was out at this time of night. Tess was extremely tired from working long shifts at low wages. Still it was worth all the information she was getting for the Underground.

Cool night wind made her shiver. She hugged her arms to shield herself from the cold but her tight revealing dress did little to protect her. The lights seemed to be off at the Port, which was usual at this time of night. The Baron was running out of Eco and needed to save on it.

Suddenly from no where she felt something hit her. He fell to the ground hard and she gasped as the wind was knocked from her. She felt someone on top of her. She immediately struggled but her attacker was too strong.

She forced her screwed eyes open and saw a large figure. She screamed as she realized who it was. It was Jak but it was his darker side. The monster that everyone was so superstitious about.

She felt her hand bag being ripped off her. She grabbed for it but instead she grabbed some material. As her attacker pulled away the material ripped from his shirt. He growled in anger and the next thing she knew was she felt an open hand slap her across the face. It stung.

Then the large weight being lifting off her. Then she heard and felt her attacker running away. Tears began to swell as her cheek burned. She sat up sobbing as shock from the surprise attack came. She was confused, afraid and alone.

It happened so fast, she didn't know what to think. All she could do was sit there and cry, alone in the night, feeling betrayed, lost and sad.

* * *

A few days later...

Jak zoomed up to Krew's bar again. He parked outside and jumped off. He ignored the sunrise of the new day as it shone over the blue murky water. He'd ignored his surroundings so much that he didn't see a man bump right into him. Daxter was knocked off his shoulder and the stranger fell to the ground on top of Daxter.

Daxter squirmed and his voice was muffled until the stranger rose from the ground

"Sorry" Jak apologized

The man had brown clothing and a red bandanna. He grumbled and cursed as he rose to his feet. Daxter looked at the stranger and was met with angry brown eyes and a small hard face. It seemed familiar but right now his body hurt to care about appearances. Daxter spat out complaints and his usual ranting. Then man got up and walked away.

Jak sighed as his overall self-esteem went lower. With Daxter back at his shoulder they continued their 'victorious' march in. They had just killed a whole batch of Metal Head eggs at the Strip Mine, retrieved the Life Seed and gave it to the young Samos and now they knew what the Baron's planning. It was worth a beer or two right?

As Jak came in they saw Tess at her usual spot behind the counter. Jak approached and sat at the bar. Daxter jumped right onto the counter with a smile of glee. Tess looked up to serve the new customers with a grin but it faded when she saw Jak. Her eyes went wide with fear as the attack a few nights ago rolled up into her mind.

Jak frowned at her expression, truly confused by her reaction, "What's wrong?"

Tess's eyes darted all over him then her eyes landed on something golden. She braved the moment and picked something from the leather strap that ran diagonally down his chest. She held up the gold object and her greatest fears came true. It was her ring that he mother gave her before she'd died. It was neatly tucked away behind the leather strap. Tears welled in her eyes and looked at Jak with betrayal.

"How could you?" she sobbed, "This is mine"

She held the ring out to Jak and Daxter to see.

"It was stolen from me... with my handbag"

"But I didn't..." Jak protested

"You _attacked_ me!" she shouted stopping his protest, "Don't lie! I know it was you. You were that monster that people keep talking about. The thing that kills Krimzon Guards and innocent people... I thought... I thought you were going to kill me that night..."

Daxter looked at Jak in horror, "Jak?"

"I didn't attack you!" Jak said truthfully and a little angrily, "You have to be mistaking me for someone else!"

Tess's sobbing turned to anger, "You want proof! Here! Here's you're proof!"

From her pocket she pulled out a torn blue cloth. It was exactly the same colour as Jak's tunic.

"Missing a hole in one of your shirts?" she sneered then her face eased into sadness, "I thought you were different but you're like every other criminal in this city!"

With that she turned and quickly exited the bar. Jak leaned over the bar and sighed. He raked his face in tiredness and frustration.

"What's with me and women?" he asked

When he got no reply he turned to Daxter. Daxter's face was in worry, anger and disappointment. Daxter slowly shook his head then shook it quicker as the idea of Jak stealing embedded into his mind. Not wanting to believe Tess's story but not wanting to be around Jak Daxter quietly left the bar.

Jak was left alone. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He was framed and he knew it! There was no way he could attack anyone! Let alone Tess. She did say it was his dark side... oh Mar... what if he's loosing control of his dark side? What happens if all this time, while he was asleep or something, his dark side was awake running amuck in the city? Was he loosing control?

Jak's self-esteem plummeted. Not only he cheated on Keira, he was loosing his control over the monster that could destroy so easily. He was loosing control over his life. He couldn't even take up his revenge on the Baron since he doesn't have any access to the palace, due to Keira's part. At that moment he felt useless.

Jak got up and headed out the door. He needed to clear things up. Well he hoped to. He reached outside and saw Tess sobbing uncontrolled against the wall. She had her knees drawn up towards her chest a her eyes were red and puffy from tears. Daxter was in front of her trying to calm her down.

Though the mugging left her with memories, she still felt the shock and fear that came after it. Jak could had easily killed her right then and there and she realized that she still valued her life. She wasn't tough as she once thought and that brought on more sadness and low confidence in herself. She knew she was no long fit for the Underground and her undercover days were over. She lost her job, her position and he status in the ranks of the Underground. She was just a nervous wreck.

Daxter turned to Jak. Anger and disappointment filled his features. He knew, without a doubt, Tess wasn't lying. No one can fake this, plus he knew an act when he saw it. He dealt with too many women to see their true feelings.

"I don't want to believe it Jak" Daxter's voice was neutral and quiet

Jak swallowed, "I didn't do anything"

"I think its a little late for that now" Daxter shot back with a little sarcasm

"Daxter I know I didn't hurt Tess. I would never-"

"I know Jak. But 'Dark Jak' would" Daxter's voice went grave

"I would have remembered..."

"So what? You're loosing it now?" Daxter snapped

Jak said nothing.

"Who's next Jak? Going to attack me next? Or maybe Keira because you're pissed with her at the moment"

"Daxter..."

"No Jak... I was waiting for something like this" his voice went quiet again, "The Oracle said so _In time the madness will destroy you'_ I thought it was just a stupid joke..."

Jak could see Daxter was loosing faith in him. It was draining away as if someone jabbed holes in the foam bowl. He could see that he was loosing his best friend. That meant Daxter was having this doubt for a long time before this came up. Jak would have never suspected it and what crushed Jak even more Daxter _was_ expecting something like this would happen.

"Daxter please..."

"Look Jak... I'm sorry' Daxter interrupted he couldn't bare more heart ache on their friendship, "If you can't control your darker side then.... I can't risk it anymore. I can't be with you"

Those words stabbed Jak right through the heart. Daxter gazed into those hurt blue eyes. Daxter turned away in sadness and concentrated on his job of comforting Tess. Jak got the message that he wasn't wanted anymore. He cast his eyes down and walked away.

It was a little rash of Daxter but Tess was in a total wreck! The evidence was there! But that was the hardest thing he had to do to Jak. Daxter knew his friend wasn't responsible but no one really knew how 'Dark Jak' worked. He needed to get his head clear. He needed to think about all this.

From there Jak wondered into the square where the Tomb of Mar was hidden. His posture lost all confidence as he walked around, taking in time to study the city that has been his home for months. Suddenly he saw a Krimzon Guard running up to him, "We've found him!"

Jak instantly knew he had been recognized and the chase was on. He hijacked a overhead Zoomer and raced for his life. During the chase Kor called him to the Power Station. Jak immediately gunned the engine and throttled to the Industrial Sector of the city.

Avoiding patrols and guards he managed to reach the station. He entered and met Kor. Kor informed him about the Baron's plan and explained why the boy he was protecting was missing. He sent Jak to the Drill Platform to slow the Baron's operations. At least Jak was doing something for his main goal. But it wasn't enough. He knew he needed to get into the palace but he can't do that without Keira.

He shoved the thought away and entered the Warp Gate. He spotted and jumped into the Titan Suit. He entered the elevator, beginning his first mission alone.

* * *

Keira felt a bit peckish. She left Daxter in the Garage. He told her what happened today and asked if he could stay for the night. She knew Daxter was having second thoughts about the fight and needed to be away to think about it. She couldn't say no but she said she was going out. He accepted it and started to watch TV on the set she'd fixed ages ago. 

She thought to take Erol out. He was always treating her so she thought to do the same back. Plus the fight with Jak and Ashelin still wasn't dulled from her system and she felt she needed some company. 

Keira walked to and entered Erol's apartment. It was near the Stadium so she thought to drop by and visit. Dusk was settling in but the blinds were still open. It seemed he wasn't home as the TV was left blaring in the living room and his door unlocked. Her eyes fell on a closed door at the end of the hallway. Curiosity got the better of her so she approached the door. She pressed the red button at the side of the door and the door slid cleanly away to reveal a room full of monitors, computers and other junk.

She gasped as some of the monitors showed different views of her garage... _was Erol spying on me?_

Different angles on different monitors showed where the cameras were situated. She saw one in Krew's Hip Hog Haven Bar, another in the Power Station, another in the Palace... most of them showed main hotspots all over the city

_Erol was spying on the whole city. Why? Why would he do that?_ Suddenly remembering Erol may come back any minute she turned to walk out but something blocked her way. She bumped into something and she looked up

"Erol!" she squeaked looking up. She didn't even hear him!

"Keira" Erol's features turned into a smile

"I was... I mean.... I tried to find you" she tried to make up for her snooping

"How sweet" his voice turned to a sneer

Keira blinked and knew she was in trouble. Erol stalked closer to her. She automatically moved back. When he didn't stop fear gripped her heart. A wall stopped her getaway and Erol trapped her there.

"I guess my secret is out" he purred, "You know that curiosity killed the cat"

Keira breathed hard. Erol was intimidating and menacing. He was totally different to the charming, sensitive and kind man she had first met. She knew that Erol was stronger than her and she knew she couldn't call for help. Jak wasn't here to save her, Daxter wasn't here to go and seek help, her father Samos wasn't here to stop this man.

She was alone and at his mercy.

Erol pushed into a long kiss. Keira tasted the revolting saliva that was entering her mouth. She tried to pull away but Erol effectively kept his kiss long and strong. She felt bile rise from the back of her throat. She panic and struggled to sever the pash. Erol finally moved away and she breathed as if her lungs were depleted of air.

She spat out the vile saliva and held down her nausea. She looked at Erol and he wore a wicked grin.

"You're a smart girl Keira but not smart enough. Thanks to you I've broken Jak down. I've isolated him to a point that he feels terribly guilty for what has done" the happiness in Erol's voice sparked anger in Keira, "All I have to do is deliver the final and crushing blow that will shatter him"

"Jak is stronger than that!' Keira growled knowing Jak wouldn't fall for such treachery

"Thanks to you he isn't" Erol smirked, "You should of seen how hurt and ashamed he was when you fought with him. Thanks to you his self-esteem was lowered and blamed himself for many things"

Erol stood back with a victorious smile on his face. Keira was angry. She never felt so used in her life.

"You used me!"

"Of course. I have to get at Jak some way. We have rivalry and claiming _his_ girl is a prize over him"

"You sick bastard!" she hissed, "You lied to me about Ashelin?"

"No that actually happened but I helped things long" Erol gloated, "You know get the ball rolling"

Erol looked at his wrist, "Oh look at the time! I have to get going if I am to destroy Jak's life and claim my ultimate prize. You can watch the show on these monitors. Bye bye!"

He turned and left the room. Keira ran after him but Erol was already on the other side smiling. He pressed the button the the door slammed shut before she reached him. She stopped in front of it and banged on it. She hollered insults and curses but she knew Erol wasn't coming back.

She turned and stormed up the the barred window. She shook the bars but they were welded in tight. She turned to the monitors and saw Erol leaving on his Krimzon Guard Zoomerbike and heading towards the Port.

Knowing she was trapped she sat down on the chair in defeat. How could she do this to Jak? He was telling her about Erol all along and she never saw. She thought he was trying to excuse himself for being with Ashelin. Now finding out Erol was the cause for Jak and Ashelin getting together made her feel even more angrier. She hopped up and paced around the room. She couldn't stay here. She needed to warn Jak, tell him how she felt, tell him it was all Erol's fault.

* * *

Jak returned from his latest mission and sat in the lobby of a slum hotel. Well it was more like a shit hole but he couldn't stay in the hideout. Torn officially thrown him out of the Underground team after what he heard what he'd done to Tess. Daxter was staying with Keira for the moment so Jak was left utterly alone. In the space of a few days his life took a turn for the worst. All because he slept with Ashelin. On that faithful night he just indulged in his desires and this all came after it. He was suddenly mad. Mad at Ashelin.

Jak got up and headed out of the lobby area. He needed a stiff drink. Anywhere he could find it but he needed one. Suddenly the fat dirty Slummer receptionist stopped him.

"Err, Mr. Jak?" the man called before Jak left

Jak turned and looked at the man

"You got message" he grunted and handed Jak a piece of paper

_Probably a death threat or something_ Jak mused as he took the paper and unfolded it. He read the message: **Meet me at the Port now. We have to talk. Ashelin.**

He folded the the paper and slid it in his pocket _Damn right we have to talk!_

He left the hotel, jumped onto his Zoomerbike and raced away.

* * *

Night air blew across the Port. The waters became choppy and the moonlight reflection shattered. Ashelin stepped from her Cruiser and into the Port. She was on the very edge where no one traveled or roamed. A good and private spot to discuss. This issue couldn't wait. She needed to talk to Jak about Keira and the whole affair that they should of talked about days ago.

She saw Jak arrive on his Zoomerbike alone. He jumped off and headed towards Ashelin. His face was in a mask of sadness, guilt and anger. _What in Haven City happened to him?_

"Jak?" Her voice was in concern

"I'm here and listening. Say what you got to say" Jak's tone was quiet ready to face anything that was coming his way

She gave a tight smile and grabbed his limp hand. It was cold. She directed her eyes to his.

"I'm sorry Jak"

His face that held some hope fell.

"We're facing war with the Metal Heads. I'm called to duty... this relationship was never meant to be"

"Just like that?"

"I'm sorry Jak. That night... was just alcohol. It was a one night thing"

Jak pulled his hand away from hers and glared at her, "You made Keira hate me even more? All that insult and act was wasted?"

Ashelin bowed her head, "I was jealous I guess..."

"You never really loved me did you?" he growled, "From the start you used me didn't you?"

"No I didn't" she tried to protest, "You loved me as well"

"But you tricked me" he replied in a betrayal tone, "I remember Ashelin"

Her eyes grew wide as Jak's eyes pierced her own.

"I remember. You used my insecurities to get at me. I guess I was too drunk to think straight"

"Jak it wasn't like that..."

"What was it then?" he snapped feeling hurt

"I thought you were afraid"

He snorted.

"I was acting on my own insecurities"

"The blind leading the blind" Jak snorted

"Fine I understand. I don't want your forgiveness and I don't want anything to do with you" she suddenly snapped

"Good that you understand because you don't deserve my forgiveness. You used me Ashelin. Then you made the gap between me and Keira bigger!" Jak snapped as all his pain was evident, "You caused enough damage anyway"

Ashelin stared at Jak.

"I still love you"

"Piss off"

Jak turned away and folded his arms hiding his face of hurt. Ashelin looked at him one last time before she turned away. He heard her cruiser starting up and flying away. He turned to watch her go.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Keira rummaged through the equipment and found no saw or cutter to removed the bars and onwards to freedom. She glanced at the monitors and saw Jak and Keira fighting with each other at the port. Saw Daxter was still at her garage. An idea came to mind. She attacked the equipment on the table before her. She reconnected wires and switches and cannibalizing other equipment.

She managed to wire into the Stadium's computer system. Using the computer P.A and the camera bugs she was now able to contact Daxter. She also fixed the bugs so they could pick up sound too. Pressing a few keys on the keyboard she fixed the P.A system to only work in her garage. She grabbed a microphone and spoke into it.

"Daxter"

She saw Daxter perk up and frowned

"Daxter, it's Keira"

"Keira?" he blinked puzzled, "You're a computer?"

She smiled. The P.A system synthesized the computer voice. She couldn't make her own voice signature travel along the micro wires, so she had to piggyback on the computer's voice.

"No. Just listen to me, I'll explain this later but you got to do this now" she spoke into the microphone

She glanced at the monitor that showed Ashelin and Jak

"I need you to get to the Port quickly!"

"Why?" Daxter asked

"Jak is there. He's in danger"

"Like what?" Daxter frowned puzzled

"Look Daxter, I just need you to get down there! That sun of a bitch Erol is going to be there!"

Daxter thought about it then blinked.

"Already there!" Daxter jumped down and ran towards the exit

She only hopped the Ottsel had enough experience to drive and enough time to make it down there before it was too late.

* * *

To be continued...

Will Ashelin's blow be the final one that Jak can take? Will Erol succeed? Can Daxter stop him? Watch out for the final chapter!

Please review. I need to know how this is holding.


	5. Fight for life

**Warning:** This chapter has _very_ minor suicidal tendencies. If you can't handle _very_ minor suicidal tendencies then I suggest you don't read the first part of the chapter or skip it completely. I'm just warning you, you know the drill. Don't complain because I'll say: "I told you so" 

Author's notes: Thanks for reviews. Glad you're liking it so far despite earlier protests and mushiness. You've stuck it out this far! So I congratulate all readers who put up with me in this 'fic! You are brave! No seriously I congratulate you... its hard to survive mushiness!

This is a dark chapter... then again this is a dark story... bah! Not too gory though, maybe a little graphic.

* * *

_"You don't know what you've got until its gone" Unknown (A line from a song)  
_

* * *

Daxter was watching cartoons on TV. He laughed when one of the characters went black after being blown up.

"Daxter"

Daxter perked up at his name. He blinked working out if it was his imagination or not.

"Daxter, it's Keira"

The voice came again. But it was the computer's voice

"Keira?" he blinked puzzled, "You're a computer?"

"No. Just listen to me, I'll explain this later but you got to do this now" the voice came again

Daxter looked up to locate the P.A speaker, trying to figure out how Keira's doing all this.

"I need you to get to the Port quickly!"

"Why?" Daxter asked

"Jak is there. He's in danger"

"Like what?" Daxter frowned puzzled. _Jak in danger?_

"Look Daxter, I just need you to get down there! That son of a bitch Erol is going to be there!"

Daxter thought about it then blinked. Suddenly the thing that had been niggling at the back of his mind made sense. A flash back of the man bumping into them before they met Tess this morning came back. He remembered the man's face. He knew it was familiar but without the hair, tattoos and armour it was hard to tell who that person was. He had the brown eyes and bony face.

The man that bumped into Jak and knocked him over was Erol. _But why? Why did he? What was the purpose? And just how did he cover up his tattoos?_

"Already there!" Daxter jumped down and ran towards the exit

* * *

_Jak walked through the Port. He needed to clear his head; he needed to readjust himself to these whole lots of experiences. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched as he walked past civilians. He tried to shake off the stares that bore into him. With every increasing step he was feeling more uncomfortable. People even started to stop and just stare at him accusingly or with fear. They all knew who he was._

_Jak suddenly felt enclosed. People were alienating him just by stopping and staring. Jak couldn't ignore it anymore. He had to leave. He had to get out. He didn't understand why the people were doing this to him. What has he done? He's fighting for them for crying out loud!_

_He started to jog and then it quickly accelerated to run. He ran across the last bridge only to stop in front of a group of people. The group's attention was directed in the middle. Puzzled and curious Jak pushed himself towards the middle and saw a bloody sight before him._

_A woman was sprawled on the ground, hacked and slashed by claws. The disfigured body lay in a pool of it's own deep crimson blood. She looked familiar. Another younger woman was over her crying. She was very distraught. She looked like a slummer. People just stared and watched her. There was nothing they could do, the woman refused to be comforted ages ago._

_A bad feeling came over Jak as people turned to look at him. The snivelling young woman turned to look at him with hatred._

_"Murder!" she hissed_

_Jak blinked and took a step back._

_"You killed her!"_

_Jak's eyes went wide and took another step to try and get away from her accusing eyes._

_"We trusted you! We thought you cared for this city but you only care for your own selfish desires. You gave us hope but fill us with despair" the girl's angry voice became choked in sobs_

_The crowd murmured in agreement._ _Jak glanced at the dead body. His mind clicked as he realized who it was._

_It was Keira._

* * *

Jak jolted awake. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. _What a dream!_ He realized he was still at the port. He rose to his feet. He felt wobbly and shaky and his mind felt foggy. He didn't know how he got to sleep or why he felt so awful. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He was puzzled in his lack of energy and found his movements were delayed.

Not only he failed everyone, he can't even handle himself. He must have drunk some sort of alcohol to feel this bad but he couldn't remember actually consuming it. Man he was a total reck.

Jak sighed and rubbed his eyes. The dream fresh in his mind, the woman's words rand clear in his head and Keira's mangled but betrayed face. He failed everyone, not just his friends but also the whole city. People put so much faith in him to overthrow the Baron only to be let down. He was killing the people who put so much faith in him... he did it to Tess, who else could suffer at his hands?

Then a horrible thought came to mind. Maybe he couldn't remember what happened to him that caused him to be so slow and groggy, because he was 'Dark Jak' again. He didn't remember attacking Tess and maybe this 'episode' was the same. Fear gripped his heart. He was really loosing control. He could have attacked someone and they are lying injured or dead in a dead end ally. Or even worse he could of killed Keira like he did in the dream! How can he help a city when he couldn't help or control himself?

He wanted to scramble to a dark corner and hide. He felt ashamed and afraid. He was afraid of the consequences of his uncontrolled actions. He lost Daxter that way and he lost everyone else that way too. His legs were too slow to obey and his travel to a corner didn't last.

So he sat there instead, alone and broken. He had no one any more. He hoped Ashelin at least kept to her actions but all along she was just using him. Used him to get back at Keira. Now Keira hated him, Daxter had no faith in him, Tess was scared of him, Torn was mad at him, his dark side was running around when supposably he was sleeping and everyone else was either secretly mad or angry with him.

He lost control of his life. He felt used and emotionally abused but the events that he had no control over. He wept softly as his heart ached. If felt it was torn apart and been placed into a meat grinder a few times. Faces of his own adopted family haunted him. They were filled with disappointment, sadness and anger. They all hated him. He didn't blame them. He did hurt people and if he was in their shoes he would mad at him as well.

The world would be better without him. Keira would be happier, Daxter wouldn't have to worry about 'Dark Jak', Tess wouldn't live in fear, Torn would certainly be happy and Ashelin wouldn't really care. She had her way with him. He wouldn't have this burden of controlling his dark side. The city will be safe and he didn't have to deal with the consequences anymore. He was sick of carrying this burden... all this had to stop.

He pulled out his morph gun and switched it to Blaster mode. He looked at deciding on how to make his passing quicker. He decided a bullet to the head should do it. Everyone would be happier that they didn't have to clean his mess.

* * *

Keira watched in horror that the man she thought she knew sat slouched in defeat. _How could this happen? _Keira thought.

She saw Jak slowly pointing his long gun towards himself and set the barrel to his temple.

"Oh God" she gasped as hot tears swelled

She was trapped in here while Jak was going to kill himself! Jak was stronger than this! He was! She knew he was! She realized the burden he'd been carrying was great. He had been prison for two years; he has a dark side to control and a revenge to complete. His depression was probably right from the very start of this entire ordeal. It must have killed him when he felt all his friends--no family--were gone and that she'd betrayed him for Erol. He must of felt guilty for betraying her and found out he was 'loosing control' of his dark side.

_How could I be so careless? I attacked Jak emotionally and made him feel like shit!_

Now it came to this. She felt helpless. She wanted to tell him she forgave him, he wasn't alone and it wasn't his fault. But all she could do was watch the events unfold.

"Come on Daxter!" she urged, "Save him"

* * *

Erol approached his rival. He was right where he wanted him. On the ground crying and a broken man. All he had to do was press the right buttons at the right sequence. He smiled as his plan worked. All this planing, all his hard work and scheming was paying off. He was here to collect his final prize.

"Pathetic" he spat when he was right beside Jak, "I leave you alone and you're here about to kill your self"

Jak looked up and glared at Erol.

"You're using Keira" he stated his voice dry and croaky

Erol gloated "No Jak. She loves me. She even rooted me right up on that tower there," he pointed to one of the towers in the Port, "She's good too. I love her. More than you ever will"

Jak growled, "How the hell would you know?"

"Well doesn't actions speak louder than words? If you really loved Keira you'll never slept with Ashelin"

"I was drunk"

"Alcohol lowers the higher brain functions. You were acting on instinct and feelings" Erol lied, "You can't deny you had it good"

"Screw you!" Jak snarled

Erol laughed, "You amuse me Jak"

"Piss off"

"What can't die in front of me?"

Jak went quiet. He knew Erol was here to taunt him like the demons do before someone died.

"Or you want me to turn around?" Erol laughed

"Just piss off" Jak said angrily but tiredly

"I got a better idea. Why don't I help you?"

"Help me?" Jak frowned

"To die" Erol added

"I can do it myself," Jak growled as he replaced the gun at his head

"Fine have it your way" Erol sinisterly, "You're head will be my trophy"

To Jak's surprise Erol pulled out a long blade. He swung it in a horizontal arc, which aimed to slice his neck. The attack was too close to dodge in time and Jak in that moment was surprised and caught off guard. Adding his movements were slowed by what ever was affecting him, he had no chance to escape.

He was staring death in the face.

Suddenly the blade diverted its attack upwards. Jak flinched and managed to duck as the blade swung over his head. He turned to see Erol being knocked over by a Zoomerbike. He saw Daxter was the driver and he stopped as soon as Erol was knocked to the ground.

"Daxter?" surprise was evident in his hoarse voice

"Come on buddy! We're getting out of here!" Daxter waved Jak over

Jak scrambled to his feet but his legs kicked uselessly under him. Jak struggled towards Daxter driving all his power and energy to the only means of hope and salvation. Jak managed to rise to his feet and stagger a few steps towards Daxter. Erol rose to his feet, his voice cackled in laugher.

"Try as much as you want Jak, but you never will escape from me!" Erol's features cracked into a smile

Jak looked at him before falling back on the ground as his muscles failed to comply with the upright position.

"Come on Jak!" Daxter urged

Erol walked confidently up to Jak with his ancient blade in hand.

"Escape is futile" Erol sneered, "Pathetic"

Jak stopped realizing he was wasting his energy. He looked up Erol with his movement's delayed.

"What's happening to me?" Jak slurred, and mentally surprised by his voice. _What did I drink?_

"Your downfall" Erol smiled as he raised his blade, "I injected a drug into you to slow your movements. I knew you would try to escape after your meeting with Ashelin. Now you're mine"

Anger flashed in Jak. It was like a new sense of life that was left behind destruction. He was at the mercy of Erol and by the looks of it he was going to be sliced. Erol couldn't have the satisfaction of his death; he couldn't let this bastard get him. Jak thought he may deserve death but not by the hands of Erol.

Jak growled and jumped to stop Erol's blade swinging down upon him. He held Erol's fist and in his delayed movements managed to knee Erol in the gut. Erol backed off as Jak's legs failed him again. Jak groaned as his backside hit the concrete. There was no way he could fight Erol if he couldn't stand properly.

Erol recovered and sneered. Jak grabbed his gun and pointed it. But the time his limbs obeyed his commands Erol was upon him and whacked the weapon away. Jak growled at Erol's smile of triumph.

"Try all you want but I'm more faster than you" Erol chuckled

Daxter couldn't watch Jak die, especially at the hands of Erol. He knew Jak was drugged. Erol couldn't face Jak like a man. Instead he fought dirty and now came out with a sword to try and behead Jak! _Erol is sick. Sick and cunning!_ Daxter couldn't sit here any longer. He was here to save Jak's butt and that's what he intended to do. He was no match for Erol but he knew someone who is.

"Jak! Jak! Use 'Dark Jak'!" Daxter yelled

Jak shook his head. _I can't. I'll loose control; I'll kill everyone, even you Daxter_. Erol laughed at Jak's fearful headshake. He raised his broad sword again.

"Jak! Come on! You have to do it! Please!" Daxter tried to convince him

"I...I can't!" Jak said hoarsely

Daxter knew his fear but he also knew the urgency to save his life.

"Damm it Jak! Don't let Erol get what he wants!" Daxter growled

Jak was torn between his fear and not satisfying Erol. His dark side could potentially kill everyone if he had no control. Even if was to die by the hands of Erol at least everyone else was alive. Daxter saw him making no move. Like it or not Daxter was going to have to save his butt himself.

Daxter leapt from his Zoomerbike and landed on Erol's head. Daxter put his hands over Erol's eyes to distract him. Erol growled at Daxter attempt and reach a hand to grab the Ottsel. But the rodent was too quick and ran away from Erol's open palm.

Daxter dashed all over Erol's body, his hands clawing onto the fabric and he ran at a fast speed. Erol stepped back as his arms were outstretched to balance. Then with his free and he tried to grab the annoying orange fur ball. Cursing and snapping in anger at the annoying rat.

Jak just watched as his loyal friend ran around the man's body distracting him as long as possible. Jak suddenly realized that Daxter still cared. He was here distracting him, risking his life so Jak may have a chance to escape. Jak suddenly broke from his piddle party. _Does Daxter understand me?_

Erol finally caught the rodent that has been distracting him. He grabbed it by the rough of his neck and Daxter gave a nervous grin when he came face to face with Erol.

"Nice try rat!" Erol sneered, "Since you're so eager to die..."

Erol lifted his medium length sword and pressed it to Daxter's scrawny throat. Erol turned to Jak, as a smile passed on his lips. Erol knew Jak couldn't do anything. If he did he was too afraid or too slow. _What better way to hurt Jak more than to get rid of his beloved pet?_

"Say goodbye to your rat" Erol spat as the blade came across to potentially slice Daxter's windpipe

"Jaaak!"

Jak's eyebrows narrowed. He couldn't let him. It was one thing to be killed by Erol but another if he killed one of his friends. Anger surged through him as he felt the tingly sensation come on. He didn't care if was to go psycho. The whole city can go to hell! He couldn't let Daxter die. The Ottsel has so much to live for and so much to gain. Daxter had hope... something Jak was starved of since he was in prison.

Erol concentrated on killing the animal that he didn't see the turn of events. He only saw a purple-clawed hand grab the blade. The hand pulled the blade away, the grip on the blade drew blood but the owner didn't care. Erol's eyes went wide as he saw what was before him.

"Am I welcomed to the party?" the demon's voice echoed in its altered echoic hum

"Jak!" Daxter's voice was in relief

Erol growled and held the rodent tighter. He held Daxter in front of him to act as some kind to shield. Dark Jak just grinned as his attempt. Daxter hopped bringing out 'Dark Jak' was the right thing.

Jak moved past Daxter and gripped the outstretched arm that held him. He dug his claws into the flesh, never taking his black eyes off Erol. Erol screeched in pain and let of Daxter. Daxter fell unceremoniously on the ground. Erol regained himself and punched the monster's face. Jak's face turned away before snapping back, his eyes blazing with new anger.

Jak slashed Erol across the face with his left hand then kneed the Erol. Erol was surprised that his movements were back to normal. They weren't delayed or slowed anymore. As Erol fell to his knees winded as his arm burned at the pull. Dark Jak was still holding onto his arm with his claws and his pull but going down made the claws rip through more flesh.

The commander was suddenly afraid. The tables were turned; he was now at the monster's mercy instead of Jak being at his mercy. Erol was so sure Jak would be so afraid to turn into his demon self. He was so sure the drug he'd secretly tranquillised him with was going to slow his movement. _He was vulnerable. Kneeling before me, completely at my mercy! Then his pet showed up! How did this rodent know?_

His thoughts were interrupted but Dark Jak's tug upwards. He brought his enemy to his feet then stabbed him with his left claw. Erol made a gagging sound. Dark Jak smiled at the man's suffering. He was getting satisfied. Erol growled and brought his free right hand again to Jak's face. As Jak recovered and his head snapped back Erol head butted the monster. Jak stumbled back dazed. Erol painfully pulled the claws from his stomach and his arms while the monster was confused. After Erol freed himself Jak regained himself and growled.

Jak charged at him. Erol swiftly dodged it. Jak swung at him again and Erol dodged him. Dark Jak grew angry at the evasive man.

"Fight me!" Dark Jak hissed

Another dive from Erol and Erol grabbed his fallen sword. Glad he actually brought the blade he rose to his full hight as a challenge to the purple creature. He flipped the broad sword expertly in his hand beside him. Jak snarled as acceptance to the challenge.

So the fight began.

Erol charged at Jak thrusting his blade at Jak. Jak sidestepped him so Erol thrust his sword again. It turned out with the same results. Erol swung the sword horizontally to try to split the monster in half. Jak avoided the attacks again.

"Why don't you fight me?" Erol sneered back to Jak's earlier outburst

Erol swung his blade diagonally in an X shape to make getting through impossible. He slowly stepped forwards and forcing Jak to move back. Jak saw that he was being pushed back against the water's edge. Sure Jak could swim but he didn't want to end up in the water. Erol is a sneaky slime ball; he could have something up his sleeve.

To the surprise of the commander Jak jumped and flipped over the man. As Jak landed he turned with his arms outstretched. His hands spread out his claws acted like ten small but deadly knives. He completed his turn and created a slash that ran a little diagonally but horizontally behind his back. Erol screeched and his back arched as a reaction to the burning pain. As soon as Jak completed his turn he faced Erol's back. With his claws by his sides he rammed them into Erol's back.

Erol's screech turned to a scream as new burning pain exploded deep into his back. Jak let Dark Eco come freely down his arms and into Erol's body. The Dark Eco was pumped into the soft tender muscles and made Erol gasp in pain. Jak lent closer to Erol's ear as Erol fell to his knees.

"You thought you had me all figured out" Jak whispered sardonically. His quiet voice was echoic and hurtful to the man's ears, "Pathetic"

Hate, rage and determination circled into one. Erol didn't do all this planing, only to see it backfire. No. He was going to get what he came for. Even if he died on this very day, he at least got to bathe in satisfaction of this sadistic monster's death.

Erol hopped his next attack would work. He knew that 'Dark Jak' was invincible to gunfire and physical attack but he still felt pain. His screaming died down to ragged gasps; Erol discreetly flipped his blade over towards himself. He pushed the blade towards his body. The bronze blade slid by Erol's side and embedded itself right in Jak's stomach.

It was Dark Jak's turn to screech and hiss. He pulled his claws out of Erol's back to grab and pull the sword out of his own flesh. Released, Erol was on all fours, breathing heavy to cope with the pain. Anger still pumped through his veins and on sheer will, he ignored the pain burning his back and turned to face the monster. Jak was slowly pulling the blade out, the friction between the metal and muscle took every ounce of strength he had to bypass it. Where the blade left the muscle the tissue started to knit itself back together. The hole in his back, where the point had passed, was already sealed.

Erol saw Jak's pain and determination to get the foreign object out. Erol allowed himself a smile before slamming into him. Before slamming into Jak, Erol grabbed the sword's hilt and with his body force he drove the blade back into its original position. It slid all the way until hilt met skin.

Dark Jak screamed as new pain remerged in the same places. Dark Jak opened his murky eyes to see Erol grinning manically.

"You're a fool. Don't you get it? You'll never win against me! I will always be the victor, one-way or another Jak, I will leave a scar where the wounds use to be. Every time you look at that scar you'll be reminded of me and how I've gladly inflicted pain on you!"

Erol stared into his black eyes and smiled. Dark Jak frowned at Erol's expression.

"That's right Jak. I planned all this in the beginning. All the events that led to your downfall was my doing! I watched you suffer and now I will watch you die!"

Jak growled as he ground his teeth, "Your more insane than I thought"

"Not insane. Just passionate"

"Passionate? On what?"

"Your suffering. Your death" Erol's tone was low

Dark Jak grew real mad and swiped Erol's face. Erol recoiled back. Jak found new strength as anger and rage corse through his altered body. He gripped the hilt and pulled the broad sword out in three tugs. His flesh began to rapidly heal due to the Oracle's gift of invincibility. Erol looked up only to see Jak holding his only means of obtaining his ultimate prize.

Dark Jak smiled sardonically before turning and throwing the sword far into the Port water. Erol clenched his fists and grind his teeth in anger. His chance was gone.

"You're the fool Erol. You think you can defeat me? I have news for that puny brain of yours" Jak jeered, "I am more powerful than you'll ever be and you can't face that very fact. You may have manipulated everyone you meet in some form but not me. You'll never fool me because I know how you operate. I have the same sick insanity like you but with one difference... I have a heart"

Erol snorted, "So? Is that it? You're a mad man with a heart?"

"Unlike you" As Dark Jak spoke, he realized what he had, "You search for things that you lost. Love, truth, trust, life, faith and hope but instead you find pain, hate, lust, betrayal, uncertainty. You did that to me in the past few days. You took what mattered to me and crushed it between you're fingers like paper" Dark Jak grew visibly angry, "You took away the very thing that keeps me going, only because _you_ have nothing!"

"Your wrong! You think I look for hope, trust and love? Ha! You must understand, Jak, I have nothing. I lost it long ago and the only thing I have to live for now is the pain and suffering in your eyes. Your sweet blue eyes that held so much innocence. When you were tortured they were filled with pain, confusion and sadness. That gave me satisfaction that I was craving in other people I have inflicted pain on. No one was that innocent as you were." the he added with a shrug, "What can I say? I'm a sadist"

"No, your one sick son of a bitch!" Dark Jak growled

"And you're not?"

"At least I'm not hell-bent on someone's suffering!" Dark Jak justified, "I kill those who oppose, I slash those who get in my way of my revenge on the Baron! Seriously, you need to get a life"

Erol smiled and chuckled, "My life died long ago"

With that Erol tackled Jak to the ground. Dark Jak raised his arms to stop the man from his attack progressing further. Erol punched and kicked at Jak while narrowly missing deadly slashes. Jak was surprised to how strong this skinny man was. Neither the less they both were on the ground rolling around, trying to gain the upper hand over each other, using physical violence.

Eventually Erol managed to tangle his fingers around Jak's throat. The demon struggled against the man, pulling him off. Jak was stronger and was succeeding to ease the pressure clamped around his throat. But all of a sudden Jak's strength disappeared. He felt his body change and right before Erol's eyes the monster left, leaving the man he vowed to kill in his place.

_How convenient. Dark Eco runs out when I need it the most!_ Jak thought scornfully then insanely joked, _I've really got to talk to the Oracle into giving me a never ending supply of Dark Eco..._

Jak realised this and his throat was once again closed off. Jak tried to force the pressure away but he had no success. He chocked as his lungs burned for precious oxygen. Erol's face was twisted in determination and hate. He didn't care if Jak didn't die by his head being severed. He now just wanted the man dead. He wanted the man to suffer and die! He wanted him to beg and plea for mercy like he did the first few days of prison.

Jak's vision went fuzzy and started to go grey. His legs kicked and stamped uselessly as his body struggled against the force that denied him from air. Erol started to feel the man's grip loosen. He could feel the coldness creep on the body from under him. Erol smiled, as he knew Jak was dying. Jak's eyes stared at him with wide and pleading eyes before turning into hatred and accusing.

Jak wanted live. His denial earlier... forgotten, because he found something to live for. Because he realized that he has what Erol didn't have and that in itself was something to live for. Now it was going. He realized too late and now he's paying the price.

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry folks you have to leave you there on the cliff. I know I'm cruel but I have to leave the conclusion to the next and final chapter. Will Jak make it out alive? Will Erol ever get his 'prize'? Will everyone forgive Jak and be one big happy family? One way to find out and that's reading the next chapter... when it comes!

Please review! I would like to know what are you're thoughts on this. You love it or you hate it.


	6. The calm after the storm

**Author notes:** The quote below is not purely mine. I don't think so anyway. I never heard of anyone saying it so I guess I say its mine for now. If someone already has it, uh, I don't mean to copy! Anyway its relevant to what I'm writing.

* * *

_"Mending a broken fence doesn't require one person alone. It requires many" Laura (Quick-demon)_

* * *

Daxter saw the whole scene from a distance. 'Dark Jak' was now gone and left Jak helpless and at the mercy of Erol. 'Dark Jak' made things worse. It was suppose to help Jak! Not leave him when Jak needed it the most! Daxter refused to sit by and see his best friend die.

Daxter ran on all-fours towards Erol. Daxter wasn't the most courageous of people-or animals- but when it came to helping Jak he was there a 100. Well at least 99.9. Jak helped him through so much thin situations and he felt he owe it to Jak to do his part. He made the mistake of turning his back on Jak and he won't do it again.

Daxter jumped on Erol's shoulder and as hard as he could he sank his teeth into the man's neck. Erol yelled as immense pain stung his neck. Once again disrupted from his success one hand flew to the source. By that time Daxter already moved down Erol's back. His limps putting pressure on the sore and bleeding wounds. Erol grunted and growled as small bursts of pain shot from his back. He was distracted further and now was determined to kill the culprit.

Jak felt the pressure leave. His windpipe fought to unstick together and open up. Jak chocked and gasped to supply his lungs with air. Erol knew it was the little rat that he tried to kill earlier. His left hand still clasped over his bite wound on the left side of his neck, his hand was slick with blood. The other After close encounters with Erol's hand Daxter jumped off and poked his tongue out at Erol.

"You call yourself a Krimzon Guard! You can't even catch lil' ol' me!" Daxter teased

Erol growled, "You! For the second time interrupted me from my goal!"

"And for the second time you almost killed Jak!" Daxter growled

Daxter saw Jak recovering from his chocking. _ Just a little more and Jak will be ok to face Erol again...I hope._

"You'll pay for this!"

"Please put it on my bill"

Erol growled and removed his hand from his neck only to see blood squirting out. Daxter's eyes went wide in surprise. That sort of stuff happens in bad horror movies! Erol noticed and replace his hand on his neck.

Daxter just punctured Erol's main artery.

"Shit!" Erol shook with rage, "You little disgusting vermin!"

"Oooh big words! You deserve it! You deserve to die! You killed many innocent people and you deserve to die!" Daxter justified his actions

Daxter backed away to his Zoomerbike. Erol was going to die if he didn't plug that hole. It was one of the main blood vein's in the human body and it supplies blood to the brain. If punctured then it has potential to loose a lot of blood. The pressure makes it squirt like water from a squirt gun. Daxter didn't know he had the ability to drive his blunt teeth so far in, but then again, he did it out of anger and worry for his friend.

Erol's eyes narrowed "This isn't over!"

"No of course not!" Daxter backed away to the Zoomerbike as he saw Jak rise to regulate his lungs

Erol growled as Daxter powered the vehicle. Erol reached for his side and found a familiar grip. In one swift movement Erol pulled out his gun and fired upon Daxter. Daxter ducked lower on the Zoomer as the bullets connected with the metal the vehicle made a whacking sound. Daxter barraged right into Erol again. Despite two earlier attempts to run Erol down the commander always survived. Perhaps it was his breast plate or it's natural that Erol is a pain in the ass and wont die.

Erol lost his gun. Daxter flew over to Jak.

Erol couldn't kill Jak now, without his gun. He was aware, he wasn't handicapped with drugs, he had his rodent friend to help with distraction. He should of shot him when he returned to normal but in that moment he had the upper hand and didn't think that the orange rat would interfere once again. He'll have to kill Jak another way. A way where it was just Jak and him, and the victory will be worth the wait. Like this time it was suppose to be.

Jak was light headed as his vision was fuzzy. He didn't care. He was alive, he had another chance, another chance to put things right. And thanks once again to Daxter Jak was alive to take that chance. As Daxter went to Jak he swooped low to grab Jak's fallen gun.

Jak saw Daxter stop beside him with the Zoomer. Jak climbed on weakly as his muscles felt like rubber, since his whole body was oxygen starved. Daxter turned the handle and the Zoomer throttled away towards the open port water.

Dawn peaked from over the city walls, signalling the long battling night was over and Jak survived. Erol eyed the runaway Zoomerbike and shook his fist in villain style.

"I swear you'll be mine Jak!" Erol's angry cry rang in Jak's ears, "One day you'll be mine!"

* * *

Dawn was still upon the city when they entered the stadium garage. Jak regained most of his senses by this time but he was still feeling light headed.

"Just rest Jak" Daxter told Jak as he leaned against the work bench

"Daxter?" Jak called

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it! What are friends are for?" Daxter smiled

Jak looked towards Daxter in surprise, as if a Hip Hog just grew some wings and flew away. Daxter frowned at his expression and then figured that it was related to the 'disagreement' they had yesterday.

"Jak!" a voice called

Jak perked up at his name. Then frowned

"Oh my god!" the computer's voice expressed relief in a monotonous robotic way

"Keira?" Daxter asked hoping it was

"Daxter! Thank Mar that you guys are safe!" the computer voice continued to express relief in a flat way

"Keira?" Jak blinked

"No I'm not a computer, if you're asking. I'm using the computer system to communicate to you"

"Where are you?" Daxter asked

"I'm trapped in Erol's apartment"

"You're WHAT?" Daxter hollered

"I came here after I'd left you last night. I did a little snooping and I... got caught..." the last words were suppose to be embarrassed but the computer system didn't express emotion

"Keira? You ok?" Jak's eyes went wide with concern

"I'll live. Please guys, get me out of here. Just being in his room makes me sick!"

"Were on it Keira!" Daxter said boldly the added meekly, " Erh... where does Erol live?

* * *

The door groaned before being pushed back across by Jak. Keira's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She launched herself onto Jak and buried herself in his arms. Jak hugged her back feeling her care and her warmth of the hug. Her body started to rake from sobs and Jak could only pat her on the back for comfort. He actually never had a crying woman in his arms before. Lucky him.

Keira pushed away and looked at Jak. Her eyes narrowed in anger as tears trickled down her cheek

"Never ever, EVER! Do that to me again!" she growled angrily as tears flowed freely, "If you ever try to kill yourself again I'm going to tie you down and feed you tablets!"

Jak blinked taken aback but her outburst. He didn't know what to say to that.

"You WHAT?" Daxter exclaimed, "You were going to _kill_ yourself?"

Jak didn't say anything but silence confirmed it.

"Geez Jak! What the hell were you thinking?" Daxter growled in anger and surprise that his friend actually_ thought_ about killing himself

"I guess I wasn't" Jak murmured and bowed his head in shame

"Well don't do that to me again! I was here watching it..." Keira chocked a sob, stopping her from continuing

Jak's gaze went over to the monitors and his eyes widen. His denial was personal and was never meant for anyone to see. Knowing Erol was a traitor, it must of hurt her deeply when she saw how bad he had gotten. Jak never wanted anyone to see that ever again. Not that he wanted to go through it again.

"I'm sorry Keira!" Jak apologized fiercely realizing how much he hurt Keira without knowing it

"No Jak. I'm sorry... for everything" Keira sobbed pulling close to Jak again, "I didn't realize Erol was lying to me until too late"

"Me too" Jak's voice was hoarse, "I didn't realized what I've got until I was staring death in the face" Jak thought offhandedly, _And a certain obsessed manic._

"Awww! Quick! Big group hug! We're one big happy family!" Daxter gave a grin with his arms out stretched

Jak finally found rest. His aching heart finding, comfort, love and acceptance right here. He fought for those very things from the start. When he received the support he needed to go against the Baron, he didn't recognise it. He was still wrapped up in his own personal victory.

When he lost that support he realized what he had and what he'd lost. He realized in that moment, in his demon form, talking to Erol that he had so much more than he'd thought. He had a family, he had a home, he had people who knew him way before he was altered. He had more than what any man would give their life for to have and he treated it as if it was nothing.

Daxter proved that Jak's life was worth fighting for. Jak was prepared to die, even by Erol's hands he was prepared to give up his life. Part of it was his fear to change, but another part was he had no self-worth. Daxter saved his life twice, risking his life just to prove that his life was important. That in turn empowered Jak to fight for himself and fight for what kept him sane in his two year imprisonment.

He was just glad the whole situation was over and his friends understood. They understood him. He had hope and for the first time in his life he realized he wasn't alone. He didn't have to do this alone. He didn't have to be alone.

He wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh Jak" Keira broke through Jak's thoughts. She hugged tighter

"Oh Keira" Jak returned her hug

"Oh Pul-eeese! You two get a room before you make me sick!" Daxter rolled his eyes

* * *

The next day...

The atmosphere was tense. The tenseness was oozing off of Torn. He stood there with his arms folded and glaring at the offensive man at the other end of the room. Tess was sitting down on a chair not knowing what to think or do at the moment. Keira and Daxter were right there with Jak.

Jak felt better after a shower, a shave, a good meal and a good sleep. Jak didn't know why Keira insisted on this meeting but she was pretty hard about it. Jak didn't want to face Torn and Tess. He knew he done them wrong and they will never understand his side of the story. But he knew he had to try and fix this part. Leaving a wound open too long could get it infected. He just leaned on the wall trying to fade into it.

Daxter saw how withdrawn Jak was and realized his misjudgement and rejection cut him real deep. It was going to take a long time to mend Jak's heart.

"Get this over and done with" Torn growled, "I have a lot of work to do"

"Ok then" Keira said and turned to Tess, "Tess, Jak didn't attack you"

Tess looked up and met Keira in her eyes, "I know what I saw"

"And I don't doubt that but this is what I found in Erol's apartment" Keira said in disgust and chucked clothing and a mask on the table

Everyone's eyes gazed at the sight before them in disbelief. It was Jack's clothing, lavender skinned mask, white or light purple wig and other accessories to complete the picture.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Daxter hopped up on the table and picked up the mask, "It really looks like you Jak... when you're... you know...purple"

"You mean Erol dressed up as Jak and attacked me?" Tess asked in disbelief

"Yes or he hired someone else to do it" Keira nodded

"Wait, wait!" Jak pushed his back off the wall and approached the centre of the room, "If someone 'dressed up' as me and ran around hurting people... what's the use in that?"

"Not everyone just Tess" Keira turned to Tess, "I've been thinking about it and you said that 'Dark Jak' slapped you on the cheek during the attack. Wouldn't you receive scratching from the claws as well if you were slapped"

"Yeah"

"And there is no claws on the costume" Keira made her point, "And also the tunic has a tear in it"

Keira held the blue fabric to reveal the missing piece of clothing. Tess blinked then nodded as the idea sank in. It didn't seem so silly anymore. Jak didn't really attack her, Erol or someone else did.

Jak knew he was innocent! When he was 'Dark Jak', fighting Erol, he was in full control. He remembered everything and all his actions, all his words, all his pain, his movement... his thinking was all him. It never and never has been anyone different. Yet he had a small fear that his dark side would surface and take hold.

He was relieved when he faced his fears and it turned out things weren't what they seem. Still there had to be a reason why Erol did that. Get someone to dressing up like him and go and attack Tess.

"So he did that to make Tess and Dax go against me?" Jak asked quietly _And ultimately make me scared to use my 'power' against him... _ Erol is one cunning man! His plan was well thought out and he hated to say it but well done.

No one answered to that revelation. Silence just confirmed that answer. Daxter was starting to feel incredibly guilty for falling for something so stupid like this.

"Is that all?" Torn demanded, "I have a lot of work to do"

Keira nodded and turned to walk out. Tess feeling more better of herself gave a smile to Jak before heading out after Keira. Daxter followed her.

Torn returned to his desk and shifted some papers before realizing Jak was still in the room.

"You're still here?" Torn growled

When Jak didn't reply Torn sighed and turned his attention to him.

"What the hell do you want?"

Jak's gaze was serious and his face was poker, "It's about Ashelin"

"I don't care" Torn directed his attention to the table again and shifted some papers

"We have no relationship" Jak continued, "In fact we had nothing in the first place"

Torn snapped his head up, "So you two timed her then had nothing to do with her?"

"It was the other way actually. She broke it off between us and made Keira jealous in the process. We talked last night..." Jak trailed as Torn returned to busying himself, "Look, you don't have to believe me but... she's all yours. I learned from my lesson. She's a man eater what what better man to handle a man eater is the Crocodile Hunter himself?"

When Torn didn't respond Jak sighed and turned to leave. He approach the door.

"Hey Jak"

Jak stopped to turn to Torn

"You're back on the team" Torn said as a small smirk passed on his face

Jak nodded before continuing his way out. Jak was puzzled by Torn's smirk. _Was my small crack about the man-eater thing funny or Torn knowing Ashelin would do this?_ Maybe his recruitment was Torn's way for saying sorry or forgiving Jak. Either way things are starting to look up. Things aren't smooth or lovey dovey but its a start!

In a few days time is the Class One Race. There he'll face Erol again and hopefully one last time. That bastard almost destroyed him, even if he didn't know how he managed to do it all, Erol was one determined and tricky man. He even literally wanted Jak's head as a 'prize'! _I wonder if Erol tried hunting? Nah let the wildlife that is left live in peace._

Jak gazed up to the sky and breathed deeply.

"Hey Jak?"

Jak directed his attention towards the ground. He met Daxter there.

"I'm sorry man. I totally blew you off. I somehow knew you didn't attack Tess" Daxter admitted

Jak looked away, "Me too"

"Look I didn't really mean what I said. I knew you were stronger to control Mr. Purple. I guess I was a little mad at you-no that dressed up guy- for attacking Tess" Daxter apologized then added quietly, "I trust you with my life"

"I know" Jak's mouth curved a little smile "Well you did save my life, twice, so I guess I _ could_ forgive you"

"What is that all?" Daxter frowned

Jak turned back to Daxter with a little smirk, "Well if you want a more of a forgiveness you have to do better sucking up than that! That was terrible!"

Daxter returned the smile, "Fine. A free trip to Sandy Beach! Contamination and Metal Heads galore!"

"All expenses paid?" Jak asked

"Certainly"

"First class trip?"

"Business class"

"When do I leave?"

"When you die"

"I almost did"

"Yeah well lucky I saved you, because I haven't finish paying yet!" Daxter pouted

Jak gave a small chuckle to the friendly banter. Daxter looked at Jak for a moment. It was nice to hear Jak laugh something other than crazy. Seeing Jak regain some of his former self Daxter knew things were going to be alright again.

Daxter jumped up onto Jak's shoulder, "Great! Since our trip is delayed, we shall drink tonight! Let's go to Krew's bar and get drunk again!"

"Daxter!" Jak growled, "That's how this whole thing started!"

"Oh..." Daxter realized his mistake, "What about the pub around the corner then?"

Jak rolled his eyes.

"No? What about the club in North Town?" Daxter suggested

Jak shook his head and started to walk out of the alley.

"Or the bar in South Town? The one that rival's Krew's bar?" Daxter suggested, "Or do you want to visit a liquor store and celebrate at home?

When Jak didn't answer Daxter continued, "Come Jak! Throw me a bone here!"

* * *

**The End**

I hope the conclusion was ok. Some food for thought, mixed in with some mushiness, and a dash of Daxter and a pinch of mystery solving. Sorry about the man-eater Croc Hunter joke. It was bad... I know. I don't really like Crocodile Hunter so he can stay in my bad end of my jokes.

All this was planned by Erol. Not all things are revealed how he went about it and no clues are given on how he did it and so I leave to the imagination to find out. :) I know I'm mean.

Before you leave please review. Give me your final thoughts on this story!


End file.
